The Beginning
by Bladestar of RedClan
Summary: Sadie and carter have just learned there are more immortal beings. One of them is a sweet, young looking good guy, but his three brothers...Let's just say, they're on a mission, aiming for catastrophic results.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY!**

Carter and Sadie stood in front of Amos. He had a strained, worried look on his face.

"Children...there is some bad news."

"What is it, Amos?" Carter asked.

"This will violate everything you've learned about ancient Egypt... but you must know. Before even the gods were born, before the earth, before the universe itself...there was Void. And out of void, were 3 beings, Time, Forever, Najan, and Confusion. They have stayed away from the Earth for an extremely long time, partially because they didn't know it existed. You know how people have been saying there has been extra solar activity in the past few years?"

"Of course," Sadie and Carter said immediately.

"That's what the mortals see...In reality, it is the sheer power of Najan nearing Earth. Now we have no way of knowing for sure, but Najan is supposedly the 'good' sibling out of the four. Unfortunately...he is also the weakest."

"Why should his power matter to us?" Sadie inquired.

"Their entire existences have been a game of search and destroy. The weakest link is Najan, so they have been chasing him throughout several universes, trying to destroy him. Of course you know that the world will end when Apophis swallows Ra. Well, the _universe_ will end if Najan is destroyed by Time, Confusion, and Forever."

Carter and Sadie stood and stared at Amos in complete shock. Even with all the traveling with his father, who was now Osiris, Carter had never heard this story.

"Well why is Najan coming to Earth?" Sadie asked.

"Because he needs help...he can't fight his siblings alone."

Carter had a sudden rush of sympathy for Najan. His own brothers wanted to kill him simply because he was weaker than them. "We'll help him."

Amos let out a soft chuckle. "You don't understa-"

All of a sudden, the sound of magic explosions shook the house. The trainees screamed and attacked an unidentified man. Amos got up and ran out of the room, with Sadie and carter trailing close behind. Carter drew out his staff and got ready for a fight.

"Stop!" Amos screamed. "Hold your fire!"

In the middle of the room laid a old, pale, frail man. He covered his head with shaky hands and begged the trainees to stop. Amos ran over to him. He pulled the mans hands away from his head and gasped. Carter and Sadie both ran over and mimicked him. He had red pupils. Amos ripped off his shirt and saw what confirmed his as being Najan...a tattoo of a black 'V' with red outlining. Najan reached into his tattered pants pocket and took out an amulet. It was also a V shape. Amos seemed to know exactly what to do. He murmured some words Sadie wasn't even aware existed and the amulet bursted into blinding light. It covered Najan for 5 minutes, and when it faded, Najan was no longer an old frail man. Sadie's friends would have described him as "hotmazingly gorgeous". Sadie felt guilty for staring, especially with Walt just walking up next to her. But the man was gorgeous. He looked no older than 18. He had a lean, muscular body, tan skin, and melting brown eyes...sort of like Anubis. Najan picked his shirt up off the floor, and it instantly turned into an AC/DC T-shirt, and Beast By Dre earphones appeared around his neck. He looked like a regular teenager now.

Amos touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Najan nodded. "As ok as I can be with my 3 brothers trying to kill me..."

Carter jumped in with a quite rude question. "How old are you exactly?"

"Carter!" Amos whispered fiercely.

Najan laughed. "It's ok, Amos. In this form, I'm about 16. But exactly...I don't know. My oldest memory is of Void fighting Chaos and giving birth to the Egyptian gods... I memories of the day I was born. But I won't tell you those. They're pretty scary."

Carter nodded, satisfied. Sadie finally tore her eyes away from Najan when Walt tapped her on the shoulder.

"You wanna go get lunch?" he asked.

Sadie looked back at Najan, then said sure. As soon as they begon to walk away, Amos called them back.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd take Najan along with you, you know, to show him around."

Sadie and Walt agreed, Walt rather reluctantly, and they went to to the dining hall to have some lunch.

After lunch, Sadie, Walt, and Najan sat in the library. Walt went off to try and find books about Najan, but he didn't succeed.

"Why are there no book about you...or any information at all?" Walt asked suspiciously.

"Well I guess you'd have to ask the Egyptian gods about that...young immortals always think that they're the most powerful and no one can match them. I would've gone to the heavens and started blowing up stuff before I came here, if I hadn't needed help..."

"What exactly do you need help with?' Walt asked.

"Well...My siblings are trying to destroy me so the universe has no protection...then they're going to enslave the gods and the entire human race." Najan spoke calmly.

Walt's jaw dropped open. Sadie tried to hide it, but her eyes showed that what Najan had just said truly horrified her. Najan turned to her, and spoke with reassurance.

"It's ok, though, I...I have a plan. Don't be worried, you'll be safe once it's all over."

Sadie couldn't take her eyes off of him, and he smiled at her. Walt spoke; he clearly noticed them staring each other down.

"So, we've showed you around, what else are we going to do?"

Najan turned to Walt. "I'm taking a visit to the heavens. You guys coming?"

**Hope you liked the first chapter! I'm having fun writing this, so hopefully you have fun reading it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two!**

Sadie called Carter to the library, and told him what Najan wanted to do. Carter made a face of disgust and said no immediately.

"Well...I want to go," Sadie said.

Carter looked shocked. "What? You can't go to the heavens! The gods...they'll..."

"They'll do what?"

Carter stood there, unable to form a reason why Sadie shouldn't go.

Najan stood up. "well, I'm ready. Who's going?"

Sadie stood next to him. "Me.."

Walt looked left, than right, then spoke with a stutter. "M-me too! Sadie, you shouldn't be going anywhere alone with this guy. We barely know him yet."

Najan laughed. "What makes you think you going would protect her? If I wanted to, I could kill both of you in under half a second. But I won't."

Walt eyed him angrily. Sadie stepped between the two before the semi-argument escalated, and Najan snapped and did something horrible to Walt.

"Well then...Let's go."

Najan grabbed her hand, and then grabbed Walt's arm. His hand felt soft and warm in Sadie's. He pulled both of them close to him, but it felt like it was just the two of them, about to pull in a hug. Then everything changed. Sadie felt like she had just been thrown out of a window after being set on fire. The horrible feeling lasted for 5 seconds, and then, they were there. Sadie saw blinding white light, and huge thrones everywhere. Horus approached them, then grew a vicious snarl as he spotted Najan. He drew his sword and slashed. Najan sighed and grabbed the sword, flung Horus across the room, then his outfit completely changed. He now had a mask and full body armor...all made of ice. Horus drew his sword again and struck Najan's chest. Najan stumbled backwards and drew the longest sword Sadie had ever seen. It was easily 6 feet tall and half a foot wide, and of course, made of ice. Najan swung it around and struck Horus dead in his side. The god collapsed in a heap and started to tremble. Najan's ice war ensemble disappeared, and he walked over to the injured god. He stuck out his hand, which Horus touched, and the god immediately sprung up, healed. Sadie was in awe. She leaned in next to Walt.

"This is crazy," she stated.

Walt simply nodded, still watching the two immortals talking. Horus looked quite angry with Najan. It was hard for Sadie to believe that Najan was billions of years older than Horus. Suddenly, Horus yelled and Isis appeared. Sadie ran up to her, and Walt followed.

"Sadie!" Isis greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Isis!" Sadie replied.

"Najan..." Isis addressed him with a little hostility.

"Isis...how have you been?" Najan asked.

"Oh, how have I been since you left me for-"

"Isis, that was _so_ long ago. Just let it go," Najan said with irritation in his voice.

"Whatever.." The goddess retorted.

Najan turned back to Horus. "So, are you gonna help me?"

Horus shook his head. "We've got our own problems. Like Apophis rising and trying to swallow Ra and destroy the world."

Najan laughed. "_Apophis?_You gods can't even beat _him? _Sad, sad, sad. But if you won't help..then I guess I can go. Toodles.

Najan walked over to the gates and grabbed Walt's arm and Sadie's hand. He looked back at Isis, who was staring at him in sadness and regret. When Najan turned back around, she saw guilt in his eyes. Sadie put the thought out of her mind. Just looking at him upset made her upset too. Then the feeling began. She almost screamed, but they were back at the Brooklyn House. Amos and Carter walked up to them.

"How'd it go?" Amos asked.

"Not well...They won't help," Najan spoke sadly.

"That's unfortunate," Amos said, "but I'm sure you'll figure out how to handle everything. But anyway, it's almost midnight. It's about time I showed you to your room."

Najan nodded and followed Amos. Sadie watched as they walked upstairs. Walt spoke.

"Something seems suspicious about that guy."

Carter agreed. "He doesn't seem like a god."

Sadie spoke with irritation. "Well I think he's perfectly fine. I don't see anything suspicious about him."

"Well of course you don't, you're all googly eyed over him," Carter said with a laugh.

Sadie punched her brother in the shoulder, and looked at Walt. He had jealousy in his eyes. She couldn't look at him anymore, it made her feel horribly guilty. She told them goodnight, and ran up to her room. She took off her day clothes and got comfy in her pajamas, then hopped in bed. Of course, her _ba_ was never ever sleepy.

Sadie opened her eyes. Thankfully she wasn't in her chicken _ba_ form. However, she was a ghost. All of a sudden, she heard a huge explosion. She saw a large man with a clock for a hand slam it into...Najan. The friendly god grabbed the other man's clock hand and flung him far away. Another thing Sadie noticed, they were in space. She watched in horror as the man – Sadie had figured out it was one of Najan's brothers, time – flew back to Najan and crashed his clock hand right into Najan's chest. Najan shot backwards, then shot pure energy out of his hands towards Time. The bigger god dodged the shots and careened into Najan. Najan created two spheres of energy around his fists and started punching Time. The evil god tried to retreat, but Najan was on fire...figuratively. Time screamed in pain as Najan kept punching him, now in the face. The pure energy from Najan's fists burned Time's skin like an overheated iron. Finally, Time managed to throw him off. Sadie tried to yell a warning at Najan, but her voice didn't work. She watched as a misty white figure approached Najan from behind. Sadie guessed him to be Confusion. He flew towards Najan and seemed to flow right through him. Najan became instantly confused, spinning around in circles and blasting energy, ice, and fire into nothingness. Then, something horrible happened. An even larger man, Sadie concluded as being Forever, blasted a stream of blinding light straight at Najan. The good looking immortal flew backwards out into space, with a gash in his chest. Najan flew back to Forever and threw an energy filled punch at his face. It hit the larger man, and then Forever released a storm of massive proportions, and it swallowed Najan. He screamed in pain and fear while his brothers laughed cruelly. They all spoke at once:

"You are a failure."

Then Confusion turned straight to her. His body was a white, misty, robe. Where his head should've been, there was a hood with a dark hole. Sadie couldn't tell whether he had a head or not, till he removed the hood. His head was upside down...and it was a black and red skull with piercing blue eyes. He spread his robed arms and flew right to Sadie. She tried to fly away, but her body was anchored to the spot. Confusion wrapped his misty figure around her. She felt pure, unhindered fear pour into her. Sadie screamed at the top of her lungs, and she was not kidding around. Suddenly, Her eyes jolted open. She was back in the Brooklyn House. She sat up in her bed...and cried. She cried until Najan ran into her room.

"You had a dream about my fight with Confusion, Time, and Forever, didn't you?" he asked with concern.

Sadie wiped off her tears and sat on the edge of the bed with him. "Yeah. Did that...did that all really happen?"

Najan nodded. "Sure did...it's one of the things I try not to remember. I thought I had lost them..and then they just appeared out of nowhere. I knew I was gonna lose, but I couldn't just keep running."

Sadie was silent. She noticed that he was now wearing a black wife beater that complimented his body perfectly, along with gray sweatpants. She wiped the remaining moisture from her face and smiled.

"Thanks for checking on me Najan," she said.

He smiled back at her. "No problem. And...let me know if you have anymore of those dreams. It's important."

Sadie nodded. They locked eyes and Najan leaned in about a centimeter when Walt ran into the room.

"Sadie! What happened? Did Najan hurt you?" Walt asked with alarm as he ran over to the bed.

He pushed Najan out of the way and took Sadie's face into his hands.

"Walt, I'm fine! And no, Najan didn't-" Sadie was cut off by Walt jumping up and facing Najan.

"Why are you even here? Why did you come to Earth? Why couldn't you protect yourself?" Walt demanded angrily.

Najan was surprised. He stood up as well. "Walt, calm down, there's no need to-"

Walt cut him off. "Don't tell me what to do! You're one of the most powerful beings in existence, and you couldn't even protect yourself against your own family! You're a failure!"

Walt's last statement struck Najan close to home. Sadie understood. That's what Najan's siblings said to him as they laughed at him being devoured by a storm. Najan clenched his fists. His face twisted into a snarl. Sadie got up and put herself between them. Not only because she knew the fight would wake everyone up, but because she knew Najan would most likely kill Walt. Najan slowly calmed down and just stood there, with Sadie's hand on his chest, keeping him away from Walt.

"Well...Goodnight Sadie," Najan said as he walked out of the room.

Sadie wished him goodnight and then turned back around to Walt.

"What the _heck_ was that? I told you that he didn't hurt me!"

"I don't know Sadie...I'm sorry...but just seeing him looking at you like that..."

"Like what?"

Walt sighed. "Nothing. I should be going back to bed. See you in the morning."

They hugged, and finally Sadie got to fall asleep. Her _ba _must have been frightened by it's last trip, because she actually had a night of peaceful sleep.

Sadie woke up, feeling refreshed. She pushed the troubling memory of Najan fighting his siblings out of her head, along with Walt and Najan's confrontation the night before. She headed down to the dining hall to see Najan in a white "Cool Story Bro" t-shirt with black writing, black jeans, and black and white Nike's. He had a black and white snapback on that said "OBEY" and black and white Beats By Dre earphones resting on his shoulders. When she took her seat next to him, he smelled faintly of chocolate Axe.

"How long does it take you to get ready in the morning?" Sadie asked with a laugh.

"Just as soo as I can snap my fingers," he replied with a smile.

Sadie just stared as his smile for a minute. He had perfectly white, straight teeth. She snapped her attention to the plate placed in front of her by Carter.

"Figured you'd like something else to focus on rather than-"

"Carter!" Sadie warned.

Her brother walked away, and Walt entered the room. Najan rolled his eyes and put his earphones on, obviously avoiding another run in with Walt. The tall, fit teen walked over to her and took a seat.

"Morning Sadie," he said as he sat his plate on the table.

"Morning Walt...So are you gonna apologize to Najan?"

Walt looked at her apologetically. "I guess... I'm really sorry about-"

Sadie raised her hand. "Save it. It's fine."

Walt nodded, got up, and tapped Najan. "Can we talk?"

Najan got up and followed him upstairs. Sadie talked with Jaz until they both heard a huge crash, than an explosion.

Jaz and Sadie leapt up and ran upstairs. What they saw was an impending fight. Najan stood in the corner of his bedroom, shielding Walt from...Time. The large, _hideous _man stood in the denter of Najan's room, his clock hand pointed at them, glowing in red light. And Sadie saw something she had never seen in Najan's eyes...pure fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3, and thanks to** **IamSoRandoml0l for my first review! :D**

** Enjoy!**

Sadie and Jaz stood in the doorway, watching as the red light around Time's clock grew brighter and brighter. Suddenly, Najan leaped at the larger god. To everyone's surprise, Time split and faded away.

"A hologram...he just sends those to scare me." Najan said in a shaky voice.

"Hey...thanks man. I thought it was gonna be the end right there...And i'm sorry about goin' off on you last night...I was just..." Walt started.

Najan slapped his arm. "It's cool man. No harm done."

Walt smiled and walked up to Sadie.

"I apologized...but I'm still a little iffy about this guy. He doesn't seem..."

"Walt. Quit it. There's nothing wrong with Najan." Sadie spoke dismissively.

Walt nodded and walked out of the room. Jaz followed. Sadie walked up to Najan and sat on his bed next to him.

"You okay? You looked pretty scared over there with the Time hologram in front of you."

Najan glanced at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little...shaken up."

He froze. Isis suddenly appeared in a flash of light.

"Hello Sadie. Could you leave me and Najan to talk for a moment?"

Sadie nodded and left. She threw Najan a look of question, and he mouthed _I don't even know._ She closed the door until it remained open only slightly. She then peeked in to see what was going on.

"What do you want Isis?" Najan asked with a hint of irritation.

"I want you to answer me! Why did you leave me all those years ago?" Isis responded with anger.

"Why does it matter so much to you? We didn't even have anything serious going on!" Najan retorted with even more irritation.

"Because...you didn't even say bye!"

"Is _that_ why you've been so pissed at me the whole time I've been on Earth? Because I didn't say bye to you? Well I'm sorry. Ok? I'm sorry. What else do you want from me?"

"Well...remember how, when you left...you always used to give me a kiss goodbye?" Isis asked.

Najan backed away. "Yeah...why?"

Isis rolled her eyes. "No reason...I can see you don't want to. All I wanted was an apology."

Najan nodded. He took a quick glance at the door, and for a second, Sadie thought that he saw her. When he turned around. She breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Najan appeared right behind her.

"Enjoy the show?"

Sadie nearly nailed Najan right in the nose. "Oh my _goodness_! Don't scare me like that!"

Najan laughed. He and Sadie walked down to the balcony and sat out there. Sadie thought about all the feelings she had going through her mind...about Walt, about how she hadn't seen Anubis in a while, and about Najan. She was deep in thought and there must have been a strange look on her face, because Najan took the earphones off his ears and tapped her.

"You look kinda mad...You alright?"

Sadie nodded. "Yup, I'm fine. But I was just wondering...what happened between you and Isis?"

Najan sighed. "We had a fling a few...thousand years back. Nothing major, but I had to leave quickly because I sensed my brothers getting close to Earth... I couldn't risk them finding me and me having to fight them. So I left without telling her goodbye or even speaking to her again. That's why she was so upset with me," he explained.

Sadie nodded. She had no idea. She reclined in the chair farther, and looked over at Najan. She fell asleep, right next to him.

When she woke up, the sky was red.

She turned to her right. No sign of Najan. She got up out of her chair. Surprisingly, she was still in her regular body. Then, she heard an ear piercing scream. She looked inside the balcony door. It was pitch black inside. She walked in quietly, careful not to make any noise. Then, the lights switched on. The saw Confusion with his misplaced head shooting, or sucking, energy to or from Najan. Sadie watched in horror as Najan crumpled to the ground. He spoke weakly.

"You...won't win...The gods are coming..."

His siblings laughed, and spoke at once in an ominous voice. "The gods will fail. We will enslave them and the human race. Then...we will finish you once and for all."

Sadie was frozen in horror. She tried to look away as the unthinkable happened. Najan struggled to his feet, and shot a weak streak of fire towards Time. Forever unleashed a blinding flash of something totally new to Sadie, black lighting. The powerful strike hit Najan square in his chest. He flew into the air and slammed into the wall. He slid down and crumpled onto the floor, black fluid trickling from under him. Sadie couldn't bear it anymore. She willed her _ba_ to run towards Najan. She knelt down next to him and rolled him onto his back. She turned away , for she saw disgusting injuries. She turned back to see Najan's chest crushed in, ribcage exposed, and face half blown off. Sadie gasped in horror, and she let tears stream down her face. She stood up and ran. She didn't know, or care, where she was going. Sadie had forgotten that this was a dream. She ran into the library, only to see Carter and Bast losing a fight against Confusion. Sadie tried to help, but when she ran, her legs felt like mud. She tried to go back in the direction she came, only to fins the trainees fighting horrible little demons and losing terribly. Sadie just sat down, and waited for something to attack her. She screamed when she was shaken by two hands.

"Sadie!"

She jolted awake. "Najan...? Najan!" she grabbed his shoulders, ran her hands down his arms and chest. "Y-You're ok!"

Najan gave her a puzzled look. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

Sadie got up and stood directly in front of him. "I had...I had another dream. This one was even worse. Confusion was stealing your energy and then Forever shot you with a black lightning bolt and I tried to-"

Najan frowned. He sat down in a chair next to her and laid back and motioned for her to do so as well. She sat and faced him.

"Sadie...I can't stay here anymore. As long as I'm here, my brothers will keep sending holograms...and even worse, they'll keep sending you these crazy nightmares...I think it's best for everyone if I just go."

Sadie didn't even take this seriously. "Najan, you _can't_ go. What if your brothers catch you alone? They'll kill you. And..we need you here to protect us. If your brothers come here, and they can't find you, they'll destroy and kill everyone."

Najan looked out towards the Brooklyn Bridge. "Sadie...I know...I've been thinking about it ever since I came to the Brooklyn House. It's the best thing to do to keep all of you safe."

Sadie couldn't believe this. "Stop! You should be worried about _your _safety. If they kill you, the universe ends. You _have_ to stay Najan."

"I know, I want to stay to, but if I stay, you'll keep getting those dreams, and-"

"Stop worrying about me Najan! I can handle the dreams! I'll be ok!" She said. Sadie was getting kind of upset.

"You were crying your eyes out the first time you had the dream. Today, you were crying even harder. I can't watch that happen anymore Sadie!"

Sadie stood up. She had enough. "Fine! If you just wanna...just get up and leave, go! Now I know how Isis feels!" And with that, she ran off the balcony, up the stairs, and into her room, leaving a dumbstruck Najan behind. She promptly fell asleep.

Sadie woke up to Walt shaking her.

"What?" she asked irritably. She wanted to get up, go to Najan's room, and apologize.

"Where's Najan?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Sadie asked.

"We've been looking for him all morning. Carter said he saw you two out on the balcony, and that was the last time anyone saw him," Walt explained.

Sadie got up and showered. She threw on some random clothes and rushed out of her room with Walt. She felt horrible. She thought that Najan was going to go back on his word and just stay. She should have tried harder to convince him to stay. Now he was gone. She suddenly got a thought in her mind...the voice was Isis. She heard it clearly. _Go to sleep. You will find what you are looking for._ Sadie didn't doubt her, she ran back up to her room and fell asleep. She thought it took about an hour, when in reality it only took about 15 minutes.

Sadie woke up in Saint Augustine Florida. _Must be a connection. Oldest settlement in the United States, oldest beings in the universe._ Then, she stopped in her tracks. She saw Najan, walking on a sidewalk into a minivan. Sadie didn't know what to do...so she ran right up to the minivan and hopped in and followed him to the 3rd row seat. To her surprise, Najan whipped around and looked at her.

"Sadie? What are you doing here?"

"I came...I came to ask you where you went." She replied.

"Really? 'Cause last night you seemed pretty eager to let me go," he said.

Sadie jerked back in shock. "What? I was practically _begging_ you to stay until you mad me think I couldn't convince you! So...I got mad and ran away. I'm sorry. If I had just stayed longer and convinced you..."

Najan shook his head. "There was no way you could've convinced me Sadie, I was gonna go, no matter how much a fight you put up. And I need you to do something for me,...don't come and look for me. I don't want to put any of you guys in any more trouble."

Sadie rolled her eyes. "You know that means that I'm gonna have to come and find you, right?"

Najan cracked a smile. "I guess I shouldn't have said anything. But if you do come...just be careful. Don't challenge anyone unless you need to. And don't fight any weird looking demons. And-"

Sadie clapped a hand on his chest. "Najan, calm down. We'll be fine."

Najan nodded and kept his smile. "Can't wait to see you again Sadie. Be safe."

Sadie couldn't help but lean in to kiss him on the cheek, but he was already fading. She woke up in her bedroom. She immediately jetted down to the library where the others were looking for the missing god.

"We need to go to Saint Augustine."

Carter, Bast, and Walt stared at her. "Why?" they all asked in unison.

"I had a dream...that's where Najan is," she explained.

Bast walked to Sadie and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Sadie, I know you and Najan have really...hit it off...in the past week, but it would be a suicide mission to try and find him. He is the third most powerful being in existence. I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"But Bast, don't you get it? He _can't_ beat his brothers all by himself. He'll be destroyed."

Bast nodded. "I do get it...but if we go, then Najan is not only at risk, but us too."

"But if we don't help him...he's guaranteed to lose, and then his brothers will enslave all the gods and throw the universe into permanent chaos."

Bast looked suddenly convinced. "That is true...Well let's go then!"

Sadie didn't know they'd be taking a train. She plodded down on a seat next to Walt and pulled out her iPod. She put "Should've Kissed You" by Chris Brown on and relaxed in the plush chair. Bast had gotten them first class seats on a Bullet train. The fast moving train ran all through the afternoon, and soon it was dark outside the windows. Sadie had made her seat recline straight backwards, so it resembled a dentists chair when he gets ready to check the teeth. She noticed Walt changing his position to face her.

"Is there another reason you want to Saint Augustine? I mean, like other than possibly saving the universe?"

Sadie didn't understand. "What do you mean? You think I wanted to take a vacation?"

Walt smiled, but shook his head. "I mean...would you have taken this trip to save...I don't know...me?"

"Of course!" she said while sitting up. "Why?"

"Well there's been a rumor going around the house that you and Najan have a...thing...going on, and I just wanted to know if it's true or not," he asked with some worry.

Sadie saw the look in his eyes. It was like he was saying "_please say no_!" She couldn't hurt him. So, she said what was best at the moment.

"What? Of course not! Me and Najan are just," she swallowed, "friends."

Walt nodded and cracked a small smile She felt good about not breaking his spirit...but she hoped what she had said wasn't true. She was going on this mission to help save the universe, of course, but there was more than that...she needed to see Najan again before they possibly died. And she found herself still thinking about Najan as the upside down headed monsters smashed into the train.

**OOOOOOO! A fight is coming! And no worries, the story may seem like it's coming to an end, but trust me, this thing is FAR from over ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four dawg! There will be lots of crazy drama in this chapter!**

The first thing Sadie saw was her brother and Bast spring into action. Bast sliced at two of the demons with her claws and they dissipated...then reformed, even larger. The train still plowed on at full speed, but with a gaping, fiery hole in its side. Sadie watched as her brother aimed straight for the demons head and stabbed forward. The ghostly figure screamed and disintegrated, but this time, it didn't reform. Carter turned and yelled.

"Aim for their heads!"

Sadie grabbed her staff and swung it like a baseball bat at one of the demos. It disappeared, and the remaining mist flew out the flame engulfed opening in the trains side. She noticed Walt about to reach in his pocket for an amulet. She ran over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Don't Walt! I don't want to risk losing you any faster," she said.

The taller boy took his hand away from his pocket while Sadie stabbed her staff at the ghost-demons face. It dissipated as its mist flew out of the opening. Sadie kept whacking demons until her arms felt as if they would dissipate along with them, but there were too many ghostly figures. And they were getting bigger and stronger. It started taking three or four hits to finally destroy them, and even then, there were five more demons to take one's spot. Sadie yelled over the storm of fire and white mist.

"We need to get off the train! It's going to burn itself to nothing!"

Sadie looked over to the side of the burning train. It had completely burned off the right wall of the train and was now eating up the floor. Civilians screamed for their lives. Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded the train. It stopped instantly. The civilians all disappeared. Sadie, Bast, carter, Jaz, and Walt all hovered into the air and were placed on the ground next to the train tracks. The blue aura flickered and disappeared, and then the train sped off into the distance. Sadie recognized a warm feeling when the aura had surrounded her. She immediately pictured a medium height, tan skinned, sweet guy with evil brothers...

"Najan sent that...aura, to save us. He must have seen us in trouble somehow."

Walt agreed. "True. Who else would save us?"

Bast quickly reminded them that they needed to find out where they were. Sadie looked around for any sign of a state, city...even possibly country (hey, this is the same girl that traveled from London to Brooklyn in a matter of minutes). They finally gave up and began to walk in what they thought was east. Suddenly, a tall building illuminated an image of a bright pink breast cancer awareness ribbon on it's windows. Bast immediately recognized the building, and the city.

'That's the Amtrak building. We're in Philadelphia."

Sadie woke up the next day feeling refreshed. Bast had gotten them a few rooms for the night, and she had a good dinner in the hotel's main dining room. Her and Walt walked into the unisex bathroom, and Sadie put a lock spell on it.

"Ok, so lets try and put these clothes in the Duat."

Sadie did her thing. The portal opened, but it was a strange sight. There was an outpouring of white light, then black, swirling storm clouds engulfed the light, then the light came back and took over the clouds. Sadie noticed that the black clouds were larger and seemed denser than the light. Walt and Sadie gasped in unison as _red_ lighting struck in between an attack on the light by the black clouds. Suddenly, a black tornado with red flashes of crackling lighting spun out of the portal into the bathroom. Walt grabbed Sadie's arm and pulled her to the door of the bathroom. It immediately turned into a wall of black and red swirling clouds. The floor beneath them shook and rumbled, and it also turned into black and red clouds. Sadie screamed.

"Bast! Carter!"

A blinding white light interfered for a moment. The storm disappeared, and Sadie heard a faint "Run!"...from Najan. An image of him flickered in front of her, then vanished. As soon as Najan was gone, the storm returned, even more fierce. Sadie heard Bast slicing at the door with her claws and hissing, while Carter was trying to take off the lock spell. The floor buckled and fell. Sadie saw murders, executions, and many, many more horrible things in the clouds of the storm. Suddenly, they stopped falling and were on the ground...in the Underworld. Sadie looked around her. It was a full out battle scene. Above her, light and dark battled in an endless tumble. Around her, demonic beings growled and attacked beings of the light. From the light beings she got a sense of... Najan. She knew these were his soldiers.

"Sadie, swing!"

Walt's deep voice alerted her to a demonic, cloudy form...floating angrily towards her, with a sword so dark that she couldn't even see it clearly. She grabbed her staff and stabbed at the dark form. It poofed into black dust. Sadie knew what needed to be done.

"We have to find Anubis."

Walt gave her a confused look. "Why?"

"Because he can help us!"

The tall boy nodded quickly, and they began to run. Cloud forms, dark ghosts, and figures that looked like they had just popped out of a horror movie followed them. Every once in a while, the light above would flash down and kill a few hundred of them, but they would come back in stronger ranks. Suddenly, they burst into Anubis's palace. They searched the halls, trying to find the handsome god. Finally, they entered the main room. Anubis sat there with Osiris, AKA Sadie's dad. They both had looks of despair.

"Sadie? You shouldn't have come. Why are you here?"

Sadie took a deep breath, and explained how her and Walt had been trying to put their clothes into the Duat, and the storm engulfed them. "We ran all the way here to see if you could help us."

Sadie's father looked at her. "Do you know of Najan's condition?"

Sadie was confused. Her heartbeat sped up. "What do you mean?"

Osiris and Anubis exchanged a gloomy look. Anubis was the first to speak. "Najan...He has begun to use his red force."

Sadie still didn't understand, and Anubis could tell. "When one of the Originals begins to lose a fight...they start to use their red force. It is part of their very being. Each Original, Time, Forever, Confusion, and Najan, have a life force. The outer layer of their life force is the color the predominates whenever they fight, for Najan, that color is blue. Their red force, the second layer is the power that Void gave them to survive as children. Their black force...is their very essence. It has the power to either destroy a universe, or save it."

Sadie understood. Najan was fighting his brothers as they spoke. She took a deep breath. "Does that mean...his brothers are now on Earth?"

Osiris nodded.

"But what's all that have to do with the craziness down here?" Walt questioned.

Anubis sighed. "Confusion paid us a visit today. He...he set free all the demons locked under this palace. He even brought some of his own little wretched creatures. Then, he came to try and enslave his first gods," he looked at Osiris, "Us."

Sadie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Najan was chipping away at his own life to try and save everything. Pure evil had set foot on Earth. And, to top it all off, Confusion had tried to turn the Duat into a slave trade. Suddenly, a black essence flickered at the end of the opposite hallway. Osiris stood in front of his daughter. They began to slowly walk towards the flickering black dot. Then, the really bad stuff happened. Out of the black flickering dot at the end of the hall...Confusion emerged. He charged forward, with an army of identical little black diamond warriors. And Confusion drew a sword so dark, that when Sadie looked at it, she instantly got a headache. She drew her staff and prepared to fight. She swung her staff at the first creature. The diamond demon completely ignored her attack, and launched straight at her. She moved out of the way just in time, and the little demon smashed into another identical one, and they crumbled. _Diamonds can only be broken by other diamonds,_ she remembered. Just as she finished her thought, a red explosion at the end of the hallway blew her backwards. If this was another evil god, they would not be able to fend off the attack. But it wasn't...Sadie saw something that made her stomach get butterflies. Najan was decked out in a red Adidas jacket, red sweatpants, red and white Nike's, with a red and white snapback. Even with the fate of the universe in his hands, he was well dressed. Sadie tried to run towards him, but Anubis grabbed her hand.

"Don't," he warned, "he's in his defense state right now. If you approach him, he'll obliterate you."

That was enough to keep Sadie back. The handsome god glowed red. He leaped at Confusion and punched. The ghostlike Confusion laughed, and used his robed arms to grab his brother.

"Oh, now stop brother. After I enslave all life everywhere, maybe you can be my special little helper!"

Najan broke free of his brothers grasp and froze time. Sadie spun around, only to see a battle scene that was completely frozen. Najan turned to her. Suddenly, Bast and Carter appeared. Walt became unfrozen as well as Osiris and Anubis.

"Go," he spoke in a strained voice. "Open a portal. I can't keep them frozen for much longer..."

Sadie almost ran and kissed him. But Walt was standing right there...It just hurt to see Najan is so much pain, having so much anger. She waved goodbye to him, as she was the last one to step through the portal. As she stepped in, she felt the sand swirling around her. She heard a faint rushing wind sound, and as soon as the Underworld faded from vision, she felt it explode back into warfare. She had a horrible feeling that she would never see Najan again.

Sadie jumped in the car with their newly larger group. In the third row seat of the minivan was her and Walt. In the second row was Carter and Anubis, and Osiris was driving. Bast sat in the passenger seat, annoyed with the lack of a convertible top. Sadie struggled to erase the scene that they had just emerged from from her mind.

"What...was that going on down there?" she asked.

Osiris looked at her in sadness. "The Underworld will most likely be destroyed. It's a small price to pay, however, for the survival of the entire universe."

Sadie nodded. Walt rested his hand on her lap.

"I know...i know you feel something special towards Najan, and I don't want you to lie to make me feel better."

Sadie took his hand in hers. "No Walt, I... I have no feelings for Najan. None. I told you before, we're just friends."

She wanted to throw up as she uttered the sentence. Every word she had spoken was a complete and total lie. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Anubis's expression brighten. Apparently this was good news for him as well. She slumped back in the soft car seat and plugged in her earphones. _I Was Here_ by Beyonce started its soft tune. It made her think of Najan...how he was giving up literally part of himself to save people he didn't even know very well. Sadie made a promise to herself right then to remember what Najan did, whatever he would do. She refused to believe that she wouldn't see him again. And with that thought in her head, she told carter to put a sleep spell on her.

Sadie awoke in ruins of a large city. She looked around...and saw the Hollywood sign, obliterated into all separate letters. Buildings had collapsed, and fire flared and burned out in many places. The sky was red with black clouds. And then, as Sadie was exploring the new territory, she froze. She saw Najan catapulted through the air above her, landing with a crash a few hundred yards away. She ran to him and knelt down. Najan slowly rose to his feet. She grabbed his arm and screamed.

"Najan! What's going on?"

The god turned to her. "You've slipped into the future. Don't stay here too long, or you'll be stuck! Sadie, you have to go. Now."

The girl rolled her eyes. "I'll stay as long as I please."

She saw the teenage looking immortal crack a small smile. Sadie felt an overwhelming wave of sadness...she suddenly thought that this was her last chance to tell Najan how she felt. But she already felt herself becoming rooted to the future. She grabbed Najan by the shoulders. She realized that he was only about three inches taller than her.

"Najan..."

That was all she said before she threw her arms around his neck and leaned in. Najan pulled her in closer and positioned his head for her kiss. She felt his warm breath on her cheek, her face getting closer and closer to his...Then nothing. She awoke back in the minivan. When she realized that she hadn't kissed Najan, she slammed her fist into the seat. She felt like everything would be OK when she was that close to Najan...he had that much power. She felt renewed, like a power surge had just flown through her. Now, that feeling was gone. She felt worse than she did before she fell asleep. She felt like there was nothing she could do to help...like she was just a pawn. Suddenly, Carter spoke.

"Stop the car."

Sadie straightened up. She wished she hadn't. Out of a sewer hole in the street, demons, ghosts, and other demonic beings flooded into the streets of downtown Philadelphia. Sadie drew her staff and got ready for a fight. In a flash, they all turned to the minivan, and charged. Sadie braced herself for impact. The demons immediately broke through the tinted windows and began their assault. Sadie felt pinching, biting, punching, and slapping all over her. There were so many demons, she struggled to pull her staff close to her. She couldn't see any of her friends. She heard the yelp of Carter, and Walt's grunt. She swung her stick as best she could. Then she realized...her feet weren't even on the ground. She screamed, and immediately after that, she heard an explosion and the screams of innocent mortals. She fought her way through the tangle of demons and emerged on the other side of the fight. She looked back and saw pure chaos. Demons were jumping on cars and crushing them, fighting people, and jumping into buildings and causing more chaos. And in front of her...a horrible sight. The Amtrak building was covered in smoke and flames. She heard the all glass windows shattering. Walt emerged next to her, and the rest of the group followed.

"We have to get into Center City. The tall buildings..." Carter's voice faded away as he gasped in horror. "_Run!"_

Sadie followed Carter's eyes to the Amtrak building...and saw it begin to collapse. She took in a sharp, terrified breath and ran as fast as she could. She swung at demons, not to kill them, but to move them out of the way. She felt the wind of the collapsing building behind her, then the debris. There was a deafening smash of thousands of glass windows shattering against the ground. Sadie was blown a hundred feet when the building smashed into the pavement. She struggled to her wobbly feet and searched for her staff. It had disapeared. She panicked, but then found it in a heap of dunt two feet away. She ran in circles, looking for traces of her group.

"Carter! Walt? Bast! Anubis! Osiris!"

No answer. She walked slowly into Center city, the middle of downtown Philadelphia. (A/N : I live in Philly, that's how I know all these locations, just in case you were wondering :)) She looked around for any evidence of any life at all. But so far, all she saw was dust and debris...then then the fires. She emerged in center city, and saw the colossal Comcast building lit up in flames. She ran over to a little mom and pop garden shop and say on a chair. She coughed and dust came out of he mouth. Her knee was cut and her arms were bleeding. She sat back and took a deep breath. Walt busted in through the front door.

"Sadie! You're hurt!"

He ran over to her and grabbed her arms. He began to murmur a healing spell, and her cuts began to close up. The bleeding had stopped., but Sadie couldn't let him finish.

"Walt, stop it. You have to use as little magic as-"

"Stop it! Stop telling me that! I know I'm sick, ok? You keep telling me to stop using magic, but you never say it to Najan!"

Sadie was taken aback. Her surprise turned to anger. "I'm just trying to help you! Forgive me, oh mighty Walt, for wanting to keep you around a little bit longer! What? Why wouldn't I say it to Najan? I haven't seen him in weeks, and he's not dying from using his power!"

Walt shook his head, looked down, and laughed. "Were you even listening to what Anubis said, back in the Underworld? Najan is dying as we speak. His entire life was running from his brothers. He isn't built to actually face them. Sadie...Najan is getting weaker by the minute and-"

"Shut up! Just shut up, will you? He's not dying, he's going to beat his brothers and save the universe, and-"

Sadie finally realized how far fetched and unlikely her hopes were. Her thoughts flooded with images of Najan getting hit one last time by his brothers, but this time, he didn't get back up. And then, she cried. She came to the conclusion that she had cried over Najan a lot in the past month. But she knew he was worth it. And she couldn't stand the thought of losing him. Then, Sadie and Walt jumped as they heard and ear piercing screech. They ran out of the gardening shop. Demons were at the top of the Comcast Building, throwing people out of the top floors, smashing them onto the pavement. Sadie's stomach did a gymnast flip and she turned away. Walt wore a look of pure disgust. Sadie covered her ears as she heard a deafening crash. She looked up, then looked immediately back down as glass fell from the towering building. Then...it fell. Sadie dropped to her knees and brought Walt down with her. She covered her head, and Walt wrapped his arms around her. But Sadie didn't feel any pain. She uncovered her head and looked up. A purple forcefield surrounded her and Walt. She saw the building fall, the people inside it, and she even felt the ground shake as the last bit of the debris fell. The she saw the demons run up to the forcefield. Sadie expected the forcefield to just keep the away...she was wrong. The purple shield flickered and vanished. The demons surged, but then they vanished as well. Sadie and Walt stood in the debris, surrounded in not only dust, but confusion. A blood curdling screech was heard by the two teens, and they ran to the source. Walt spoke.

"Sadie...I'm sorry for yelling at you back there. I was just..."

She held a dusty finger to his lips. "It's fine. No need to apologize. I was being...overprotective."

Walt smiled. "Now lets find where that screaming is coming from."

Sadie nodded and walked deeper into center city. The city was quiet except for the occasional scream and explosion. Then, they reached the source of the scream. Walt and Sadie froze and looked on in horror

Carter was in cloudy chains.

Anubis, Bast, and Osiris had black leashes tied around their necks...with Confusion as their master.

**Drama! Destruction! D...Something else that starts with a D! Dogs! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! It was fun writing. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woot Woot! Chapter 5! Leggo!**

Sadie couldn't move. Walt slowly put his hand around hers. She heard Bast screech and try to lash out at confusion, but he just tightened the leash, and she began to choke, then he loosened it. Walt's eyes seemed to bulge right out of their sockets. Sadie saw her brother struggling to get free of his cloudy chains, but he was failing. Sadie decided that she needed to do something...but what? Confusion was one of the most powerful beings in the universe, and all she knew how to do was cast spells and swing a staff. Suddenly, time stopped again. Najan appeared in front of her.

"Najan! What-"

She was cut off as Najan wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She gasped onto his lips in shock, but then let her arms hover up to his neck and rest there. Sadie kissed him as long as she possibly could, until she needed to breathe. She broke away from him, and the god took a deep breath.

"Just wanted to finish what you started..." he spoke with a small smile, "and to tell you something important. I won't be able to freeze time for long because my power is...never mind. Back to the important info. Confusion isn't only the god of Confusion, he is also Lord of Jealousy."

Sadie saw his eyes quickly flick to the frozen body of Walt. "Okay. I'll watch out for jealous people," she said jokingly.

Najan laughed. "I'm helping you in this fight. But just letting you know, I'll have to do bad damage to Bast, Anubis, and Osiris."

Sadie nodded, partially because she didn't believe him. She couldn't see Najan being a powerful, war trained killer. "It's fine...as long as you free them."

Najan nodded quickly. "And...before I start fighting like crazy..."

Sadie smiled and pressed her lips to his. Najan grabbed her face and pulled her in. They kissed for not more than ten seconds before time flickered, and everyone was back to normal again. Sadie and Najan quickly pulled away from each other. Walt stared in surprise at Najan, then walked back next to Sadie. At that moment, Sadie saw a very, very, very faint cloud shaped form glide towards Walt. She ignored it, and just decided it was a product of her thinking too hard. Suddenly, Walt spoke.

"When did you get here?" He asked Walt, with a little irritation in his voice.

"Just a few seconds a ago," Najan lied.

Sadie still felt the sensation of his lips on hers. She let her eyes flick towards his face, which held a very slight smirk, and his eyes pointed in her direction.

"Well, why don't you help a little?"

Najan tilted his head back a little in surprise. Sadie could tell he hadn't expected Walt to be so abrasive. "That's what I was planning to do," Najan said, with a little attitude.

Walt narrowed his eyes and walked towards the god. Sadie noticed that Walt was almost half a foot taller than Najan, but the god radiated an aura that made Sadie aware, he could kill Walt with a snap of his fingers. Najan backed away from from the taller boy, and turned to Confusion.

"Just let them go, Confusion. Enslaving them won't do anyone any good."

Confusion laughed. Sadie's mouth gaped as she saw Anubis, Osiris, and Bast's eyes turn pitch black. They no longer had pupils, just pure darkness. "Attack, my pets!"

The controlled gods leapt into action. Their leashes turned into 12 foot long swords, so dark that it looked like they were holding shards of the sky on a starless, moonless night. Najan immediately went into war mode. His eyes turned blue. They then flickered back into their normal form and color; the god was confused, and Sadie could tell he was trying to hide it. Then, he sighed and his eyes turned a different color...red. Sadie knew that was his second layer's color. She wanted Najan to win...but she couldn't stand the fact that the god was slowly losing power. She screamed when Osiris leapt at Najan. The latter god tensed and absorbed the sheer force of Osiris's hit. Najan then grew 10 inch red claws...fashioned from pure energy. His entire body glowed red, and he lashed his hand out at Sadie's father. Osiris swung his dark sword at Najan. He grabbed the sword, and his red aura traveled up the length, to the hilt, up Osiris's arm, until it covered Osiris's entire body. Sadie's father finally returned to normal, his eyes turning back to their regular color. Najan shoved him aside, only to be tackled by a possessed Anubis. Najan shoved a fist into the attractive god, and he again turned normal. Now Bast. The cat goddess swung her sword straight for Najan's chest. He gasped and moved out of the way, just soon enough. The goddess then lashed her claws, and it was then a battle of cats. Najan brought out his red claws with black tips, and his eyes turned black. He leaped forward and grabbed Bast. The cat goddess screamed in horror as their pitch black eyes met. Sadie backed up into Walt, who put his arm protectively around her when a black mist swirled up around the two gods. She couldn't let her friend be hurt. She tried to run to Bast, but Walt prevented her.

"Stop! We don't know what kind of power Najan has! You saw his eyes turned black! Confusion could be controlling him, or bette- I mean worse, he could be on Confusion's side!"

Sadie was suspicious with the handsome boy's tongue slip. She tossed the thought to the back of her mind and watched Najan slowly ooze a black liquid from Bast's mouth. The liquid dropped away, and disappeared. The black mist faded away, Najan and Bast turned back to normal.

Sadie ran to Bast. "Oh my gosh, are you are okay?"

The cat goddess stumbled, then regained her balance. "I'm perfectly fine. Thanks to Najan. I didn't even have control of my body."

Sadie looked over to Najan. He had been sitting on the ground, now he was standing up and checking, it seemed like, his eyes in a broken piece of reflected metal. She walked over to him and tapped his arm.

"Um, you ok?"

He quickly threw the shard of metal to the ground and turned around. "Yeah...fine. Just fine."

Sadie knew he was lying. She didn't want to stress him out after a big fight like that, so she didn't dig deeper. "So, are you staying with us?"

"I have to. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you face the next enemy without me. It's a demon, named Velvet. She's a...well, you'll see when we face her."

Sadie nodded. They both walked back over to their group, and started walking through the destroyed city. Sadie was truly horrified. Facing Set, even Apophis was nothing like this. Confusion had just destroyed an entire city, and they were about to face a demon.

Anubis spoke up. "So, what other...entities...will we be facing?"

Najan spoke with a slight shake in his voice. "Next is Velvet. She's a creation of Confusion's...she's a demon of jealousy. She tries to play tricks on your mind to get you to turn against people."

Once again, Sadie saw his eyes flick to Walt. Obviously Walt had seen him too, because he immediately stepped in front of the god.

"Do we have an issue, Najan?"

Najan shook his head. "Not unless you want one."

Walt smiled. "I could crush you like a gnat. We all know you're getting weaker and weaker, by the time you're finished fighting Velvet, you'll be down t-"

Najan jumped back a little, and Sadie saw a look of realization in his eyes. He wound up and backhanded Walt, right across his face. The entire group gasped.

"Leave him alone, Confusion."

Walt formed such a creepy smile over his face, that Sadie backed up a few feet, right into Carter. "But I'm having so much fun, brother! Besides...what are you gonna do about it?"

Najan took a deep breath. Slowly, orbs of hazy red light formed around his clenched fists. They kept getting denser, until they were solid spheres of red light. In a quick motion, he punched Walt with brute force, directly in the center of his chest. A black mist exited from his back, and it formed into Confusion. Sadie widened her eyes in shock as the misty form spoke.

"Aw, little brother, are you scared? You know you don't have the power to beat me!"

Sadie looked at Najan's legs. She saw a quiver. He was actually scared, and it was showing. Then he spoke.

"I'm...not scared of you, Forever, _or_ Time. You're just a bunch of low lifes, and that's all you've ever been, and all you ever will be..."

Confusion laughed. "I've heard worse. Once I'm finished taking control of this universe from out defunct father, Void, I'll make sure I put you away right next to him in your eternal sarcophagus!"

The misty god shot a beam of pure darkness towards Najan. He dodged it, and threw his red spheres. Confusion gasped in surprise and vanished. Najan stumbled backwards and almost fell, but caught his balance and stood on semi-steady feet. Sadie stepped cautiously over the crumbling pavement over to Najan.

"What just happened?"

"He...possessed Walt. Check on him. The sheer power of Confusion could have killed him."

Sadie ran over to Walt, along with the rest of the group.

"Are you okay? Do you feel any pain?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just feel a little...violated. Where's Najan?"

"Right here," she pushed Najan in front of her, towards Walt.

"I am _so _sorry for the stuff I said back there...like, I could hear my voice saying it, but it wasn't me, I didn't-"

Najan tapped him on the arm. "It's okay. No harm done."

Walt nodded graciously and stood up. "Well...Lets go!"

The group agreed, and kept walking through the devastated city. Civilians ran screaming from burning homes, shops, and skyscrapers. Najan walked with his head up straight, and his eyes wide open. Sadie move from Carter's side over to his.

"Keeping your eye out for Velvet?"

Najan nodded slightly, not wanting to lose his focus. They walked for hours, until nightfall came. Osiris, next to Bast and Anubis, stopped walking.

"We should rest. We can't keep going on during the night, we'll be attacked."

Najan shook his head. "No. that's exactly what the Fatals want."

Osiris stood strong. "I still think we should rest. If the "Fatals" awaken us, then they wake us. But we shouldn't exhaust ourselves."

"They won't wake us up, they'll kill...you," Najan said, taking a pause in thought before his last word.

Osiris chuckled. "You're not the only immortal one here, Najan. The Fatals won't be able to kill me, bast, or Anubis."

Najan shook his head once again. "Your immortality is still young."

Bast seemed taken aback. "I'm nearly five thousand years old."

Osiris agreed, but then Anubis stepped in with an irritated voice. "Have you _never_ read the tales? The Fatals are _snatchers_ of immortality. Velvet is one of them. Five thousand years? The Fatals are older than numbers can count. Even older than Najan."

Sadie pondered for a moment. "Najan...exactly _how_ old are you?"

Najan smiled but rose his hands in a 'don't ask me!' fashion. "That's a secret. But I'm surely not the youngest guy you've met. Anyway, we are _not_ stopping. I won't let you guys kill yourselves."

Osiris stuck with his opinion. "I won't let my children be weary and worried. We should at least rest for a few hours. Two will sleep while the rest stand guard, and we'll do it that way."

Najan slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Fine. Since you all didn't care enough to argue, you can all sleep while I guard. But for Bast and Osiris...don't expect to be on my list for protection when the Fatals show up."

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chappie #6!** **Some real intense fights in this one.**

Sadie was enjoying her sleep. The first half involved a replay of her kiss with Najan, the second filled with hopeful scenarios of the future; her and Najan walking around the Brooklyn House hand in hand, Najan's arm around her waist, walking to the dining hall. Suddenly, as she was living the possibilities in her dream, she was awakened by a harsh screech. She jolted up, and saw a woman. She was dressed in a skin tight leather jumpsuit, with 6 inch heels. Najan stood in front of the woman, with his hands glowing slightly red.

"Velvet," he addressed the woman.

"Najan," she cooed, "so we meet again."

The demon stepped forward and put a lean arm around Najan's neck. She leaned close to his face and whispered something into his ear. He shook his head and backed away.

"Don't. I know your magic now. You're a demon of deception."

Velvet looked hurt. "Why would you say that, Najan?"

"You tricked me, all those years ago..."

"I didn't trick you. Your _brother_ tricked you. I was just there to seal the deal." Velvet said in a regretful voice.

"Don't make it try and seem like you didn't do anything...you are just as bad as they are...now I don't even have half of what I used to. You truly are a demon."

Sadie looked confused, and as usual, Anubis seemed to know exactly what Najan and Velvet were talking about.

The funeral god spoke up. "Najan wasn't always the weakest link. Uncountable years ago, he was the strongest of his siblings. Void gave him the most power, for he would be the universe's protector. His other siblings became jealous, and pooled their power together to create Velvet. She had one mission: to convince Najan to sell his soul to be with Velvet. They courted for over one hundred years, and finally, the trap was set. Velvet convinced Najan that she was dying and needed a powerful soul to keep her alive, so they could be together. Najan, over a course of a year, transferred his soul to velvet. As soon as he was finished...she left, and took his soul back to his brothers. They ripped it open, took his powers, and used them as their own. He had so much power, that splitting it between the three of them made them the most powerful beings in the universe. Then...they began to chase Najan, to finish the job. He's been fleeing ever since, regaining his power. His brothers not only want to enslave the gods, but kill Najan so that he never regains his full power."

The entire group stood, mouths gaping, in complete disbelief. Sadie couldn't even comprehend how evil Najan's siblings were. They set a hundred year trap, just to kill their own brother. Najan took a deep breath and turned back to Velvet.

"Can't you just go? Haven't you done me enough harm already?" Najan said with irritation.

"I came...to apologize. I know that I did the wrong thing...and over those hundred years, I really did feel like we had something."

Najan shook his head in rejection. "So did I. Until you stole my soul."

"Please," she begged. "I want to help you."

Najan's eyes melted Sadie, even though he wasn't even looking at her. He looked at Velvet. Pain, anger, confusion...and love filled his brown orbs. She looked into Velvet's purple eyes to see if she was telling the truth...she saw worry, regret, and also love in her eyes. She was telling the truth, and Najan's rejection would destroy her.

"I think we should let her come," Sadie blurted.

Najan turned to her. "Really?"

Sadie nodded. "Yeah, she seems like she's being honest. And if she isn't...well, you could always just deal with her."

Najan agreed. "Fine, you can come. But let me just say, what we had is totally and completely gone. _You_ ruined it, I just want you to remember that."

Velvet sighed in sadness, but nodded. She sat down on the brick of a destroyed Genaurdi's Grocery Store. Najan walked over to Sadie.

"You sure you want her around?"

Sadie nodded. "She seems fine. As long as you two don't..."

Najan laughed and shook his head. "Never again."

She looked around to see that no one was watching them, and leaned up to kiss Najan. He returned the favor, resting his arms on her waist and pulling her in. Sadie pulled away and smiled.

"I cannot _wait_ until this whole thing is over."

Me neither," said a grinning Najan.

Sadie awoke the next morning with a renewed sense of strength. She began walking with the group, and they saw the Ben Franklin bridge. It looked like it was still in perfect shape...but there was a small line of dark figures standing in the center.

"The Fatals," Velvet said.

Najan nodded in agreement. "All of you, stay behind me, back a few hundred feet. If anyone gets grabbed by one of them, scream, or die."

No one argued. They walked in silence to the bridge. The wide lanes were dotted with abandoned cars. The Delaware River below flowed on, like nothing had ever happened during the past week. It brought a sense of ease to Sadie, knowing that something in this city hadn't been destroyed. The group soon approached the Fatals. They were a group of five...beings, Sadie couldn't identify their gender. They held no weapons. Their faces held no mouths, no noses, no eyes, no cheeks, no forehead. Just skin. Najan motioned to walk around them. He walked over to the very edge of the bridge, Sadie could see the river hundreds of feet below her. They were almost past the Fatals, when suddenly, they let out a collective screech, and instantly pounced on Najan. The god punched one of them right in its faceless face. Two of the five leaped on him and tackled him to the ground. One of them turned directly to Sadie. If it had eyes, they would have been staring right through her. It charged, and pushed Sadie to the ground, while slashing dark claws at her. She covered her face and screamed at the very top of her lungs. Scratch that, she screamed _above_ her lungs. Carter raced over and joined her in fighting the Fatal. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bast, Anubis, and Osiris fighting the remaining two Fatals. Then, Najan let out a blast of red energy, which blew the Fatals away. He got up and yelled.

"Run! Go to the end of the bridge!"

he didn't need to say it twice. Sadie ran beside Carter, with the Fatals close behind them. Bast, Anubis, and Osiris were ahead, while Velvet and Najan, with their immortality buried too deep inside them for the Fatals to take away, battled more. Sadie felt a slight push from behind her. Velvet was right on her heels, telling her to run faster. Sadie wondered how the woman ran so fast in those mountain heels. Najan was catching up, with the Fatals grabbing onto him as he ran. Suddenly, there was an explosion. The Fatals had blasted a burst of energy into the bridge, causing half of it to collapse into the Delaware river. Sadie covered her ears to protect them from the deafening smashing sound when the bridge hit the water. And she began to shake, which she didn't understand. Then she realized that she wasn't shaking, it was the bridge. She looked at her brother, and he looked down at the quivering bridge. Bast, Anubis and Osiris turned to Najan, who was blasting the Fatals with streams of red energy. Sadie grabbed Carters arm, and grabbed Walt's shirt, and the bridge fell. Sadie felt the air whipping past her and the concrete crumbling under her feet. She turned and saw Walt preparing to hold his breath, and after she let out a scream, she did the same. The next thing she felt was pure ice. The water of the rushing river surrounded her, and he was forced to let go of Carter. Walt tried to grab her, but he slipped away in the current. Sadie tried to swim, but it was no use. She couldn't feel her arms, legs, hands or feet. She needed to breathe. Her clothes got heavy, and she sank. She saw the bridge below her, and she was crying, but the current swept her tears away too. She sank into the blackness of the river, until she couldn't take it, and she opened her mouth. She saw a hazy figure coming toward her, swimming as fast as it could, but before she could reach out, her vision went black.

"Sadie! Sadie! Wake up!"

Sadie jolted her eyes open and coughed up water immediately. She hoped she was laying in Najan's arms, but she wasn't she was laying in Walt's. And Walt was sitting in a booth seat in an abandoned, partially destroyed diner.

"Sadie! You're okay! Thank the gods! Hey everybody, she's awake!"

Najan came from out of the bathroom of the diner and ran to the booth. Sadie sat upwards, anticipating a hug from the god. But nothing of the sort happened, he firmly grabbed her shoulder, lifted up her head a little, and nodded. "I'm glad you're ok Sadie. But I need to talk to you."

Sadie nodded, and followed Najan into the kitchen of the diner. Everything was shiny metal, and looked brand new, as if the diner had just been built. Najan turned to Sadie, grabbed her around the waist and full on kissed her, and not softly. Sadie froze in shock, but then rested her hands on his chest and grabbed a fistful of the t-shirt that was there. They stood there for a good twenty seconds, until Sadie broke for air.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you awake...I thought that I'd lost you," Najan spoke, smoothing over his t-shirt.

Sadie smiled. She was a little hurt when Najan showed no emotion back in the main room of the diner, now she knew he was just covering up so the rest of the group wouldn't see how he really felt. "Thanks. For a moment it seemed like you didn't even care..."

Najan shook his head vigorously. "I know. I'm a pretty good actor huh?"

Sadie laughed and walked back out into the main room. She noticed that all of the group had brand new, modern, cool looking clothes. She looked down at herself and saw that she was still wearing her torn up shirt, torn up jeans, and destroyed combat boots. Najan saw she was examining herself. Sadie heard a slight whistle, and all of a sudden she was decked out in all new gear. Black skinny jeans, a gray t-shirt, and gray Converse sneakers. She was also clean, the dust gone from her face, the smell of the river water was gone, and the slight wetness that was all over her. Her strength wasn't renewed, but her outfit was. She sat down in the same booth as Najan.

"So, where's our next move? We haven't seen Confusion or any of your other brothers in a while." Sadie said.

Suddenly, Najan's face froze. It started to rain, and little drops of water fell in the restaurant from the cracked ceiling above.

"We have to leave. Right now."

Sadie was confused. "Why?"

"Confusion's minions. They're-"

Najan was interrupted by two upside down headed, white...figures busting into the restaurant, taking down a wall in the process. Not even five seconds afterwards, the group was surrounded by Confusion's army. They all looked exactly alike. Sadie got out her staff, and Carter drew his sword. They both knew they were in for a huge fight. One of the beings spoke in a thick, deep, raspy voice, and they attacked. Najan took out ten soldiers with each blow of his bright red orbs. Sadie whacked her staff so many times, she forgot she was even holding it after a while. Carter slashed at everything in sight, Anubis, Osiris, and Bast fought as well, but Confusion's army just kept coming. Walt used his fists, because Sadie refused to let him use magic to fight. Sadie heard Najan's voice over the mass of fighting.

"Get to an open space, and close your eyes!"

Sadie stabbed her staff wildly and finally ran into an alley where there was no fighting. Carter found her, and they sat at the opening, wondering why they were told to close their eyes. Sadie felt a sudden unbearable heat. She involuntarily closed her eyes, right after Walt did. She head a gigantic explosion, and was thrown to the back of the alley. She opened her eyes, and the sky had turned pure red. There was no more alley, because the building that were on either side were completely gone, not even their foundations remained. Walt grabbed her hand and pulled her up, and they walked close together. She saw Carter, Anubis, bast, and Osiris, and they both ran over to them. There was nothing in sight except bare ground. And in the middle of the nothingness, lay a body. His shirt lay in tatters, and the tattooed 'V' on his chest pulsated with red light. It was Najan.

**This is NOT the end, don't worry! I still have alllooottt more to do with this story :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Sadie ran to Najan's unmoving body.

"Najan! Wake up! Please!"

The god blinked his eyes and sat upwards. He grabbed for his shirt, but his hand sat on his bare chest, because his shirt was now no more than tattered shreds, blasted to bits.

"Are you okay? Do you need help? Do you need healing Najan answer-"

He rested his hand on her arm. "I'm-" he coughed, "I'm fine Sadie. I'm just...very tired, and weak at the moment. But I had to do it. If we stayed and fought all of them, there was no way we could've won."

Sadie nodded. Osiris and Walt helped the weak god to stand up. Najan wobbled for a quick moment, then regained his balance.

"I've made a decision. The only way I can beat my brothers...Is with help. Not of the gods, but of the first immortal being. Void. My father."

Osiris, Anubis, and Bast gasped at once. Osiris spoke. "But... didn't your brothers-"

"Yes." Najan said. "They imprisoned him. In the Duat. You think Apophis was trapped in the depths of the Duat? Void is trapped in the very, very bottom of the Duat, so far down that the very laws of existence themselves, cease to exist. So far down that time is merely a legend from above. So far down, that light is considered a myth. Void is buried in the Valley of Eternal Darkness. A forbidden trench so far deep in the Duat, only two beings are kept there. At the bottom of the Valley, Void is being held, his legs chained to the ground and his arms chained to the walls of the Valley. And beneath that ground...lies the embodiment of evil itself."

The other three gods nodded in knowledge. Walt, Carter, and Sadie stood stiff, in pure fear.

"So...we..we have to go to that place, and free Void?" Carter said, his voice shaking.

"I'm the only one that can go down that deep. Your souls would be crushed by the pressure. You guys too," motioning his hand towards Bast, Anubis, and Osiris.

The gods agreed. "Is it safe for us to wait at the top of the Valley?"

Najan paused. Then spoke. "Yeah, you guys will be OK up there. And if don't come back up... don't be worried. Void is unthinkably ancient. Sometimes he forgets who his sons are."

The group waited for Najan to open a portal into the Duat. He closed his eyes, and his muscles tensed. A red, twisting orb appeared in front of him.

"Everybody in."

Anubis and Osiris shed a few tears as they passed the Underworld on the way down. They were on a boat, and they passed the destroyed realm that was now infested with demons. Dead souls were tormented by Confusion's soldiers. His army patrolled the coast of the Underworld, checking for any signs of intruders, specifically, Najan. Sadie began to feel lightheaded as all laws of physics, relativity, gravity, and everything else ceased to exist. The boat sailed on clouds, and the sky suddenly became the water. They traveled underneath water, while still being able to breathe, up became left, right became down. Suddenly, Najan held up his hand, and the boat stopped immediately.

"We're here."

He stepped out of the boat onto the water. It immediately became a dry plain. The rest of the group stepped out. Sadie looked up into the sky, and she saw a dark mass. It looked like it could be the Sun, but the opposite. Instead of beaming light down, it seemed to be beaming blinding darkness down into the depths of the Duat. Najan walked, and the group followed until he came to a stop at a random location in the plain. Najan help a finger to his lips, and Sadie heard a faint scream. Even thought it was quiet, Sadie heard weariness, hurt, and betrayal...and anger. Najan leaped forward like he was diving into a swimming pool. Sadie almost went to check to see if he was okay, but the ground splashed like water, and he was gone. The ground that Najan had just dived into began to rumble, and then it split. There was a deafening crack as the ground split open, wider and wider. Carter grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her backwards. The group walked back to the edge after the rumbling subsided, and what they saw was astonishing. There was a huge gap between the two parts of the ground now. The huge valley went on so far, that Sadie couldn't even see the end of it. Or the beginning. Or the other side. But in the valley below...all she saw was darkness. And the scream got louder. The voice that the cream was coming from was old, unspeakably, unthinkably, unimaginably old. So old that her life was the blink of an eye to the being from which the voice came, and it made her feel...small. Then the voice let out a howl for the final time. There was a huge crack, and the whole Duat shuddered. Sadie was thrown to the ground as the scene around her shook. Everything rumbled until the ground itself seemed to shake away, and the group was just standing in pure darkness. Sadie felt sand underneath her.

"Where is everyone?"

"Wait! I have a light in my heel!" Velvet shouted. Sadie heard her taking off her shoe. Then, the light mad it so she could finally see in the pitch dark world.

She wished she had just stayed in the darkness.

All around her, there were monstrous, hideous, nightmare quality...things. She screamed, and the things began to squirm all about, yelling out vulgar words and words from ancient languages that had been lost long ago. Then, the Valley was blasted with red light. Najan appeared. He looked renewed, stronger, and cleaner. Next to him, there was a person in an outfit that completely covered their body. There was no skin showing...just his eyes. And they were scary. There were no pupils, irises, or whites. Just blackness. His eyes were totally, and completely black. Yet they shone white light. He spoke calmly.

"Bow."

Anubis, Bast, Osiris, Velvet, Walt, Carter, and Sadie immediately fell to their knees. They didn't do it on their own, their knees just buckled, seeming to obey Void's order. Void walked, or floated forward, to stand, or hover, directly in front of Walt.

"Baby is sick."

"Um, no disrespect sir, but I'm not a baby. I'm sixteen years old."

Void tilted his head in confusion. "Yes. Baby."

Najan interrupted. "Okay father, that's Walt. And that's-"

Void cut his son off. "Know names. Upworld."

Najan nodded. He clapped his hands and their boat appeared. It seemed like hours before they finally reached the Underworld. Every time they passed a realm, every creature would turn and bow to Void. In reply, Void hissed aggressively. When they reached the Underworld, it was a different story. The patrols attacked the boat. Najan began to get his red orbs ready, when Void spoke.

"Die."

The patrols immediately collapsed into unmoving piles. Sadie and the rest of the group were amazed at Void's ability to speak destruction upon any opponents. Najan and Void sat on the top deck of the semi-large boat, The gods and velvet sat at the back of the boat, watching the realms pass, while Sadie, Carter, and Walt sat at a table in the middle of the boat on the right side, looking out over the Duat's black river. Sadie was listening to Carter and Walt debate about the ability of Walt's charms, when she heard Void's raspy voice speaking to Najan in broken English.

"...distracting you from duty. You know outcome of this fight with brothers. Kane girl not good for you."

Sadie was shocked. She told the two guys she'd be back, and went into the boat's chambers. She climbed the stairs to the floor that Void and Najan were on, and sat down leaning up against the wall so it looked like she was listening to her iPod. She focused her hearing to the father and son's conversation.

"She's not bad for me. I think...I think she actually gives me a reason to think this world is worth saving."

Sadie silently gasped at Najan's words. She took a deep breath through a smile and continued to listen in.

"But you know what you must do. Girl will be hurt more when you-"

Najan interrupted his father. "Please father. Don't speak of it. It's hard enough knowing that I have to do it. Can we just end this? You need some rest. Let me take you to you quarters."

Sadie heard footsteps walking towards the door she was sitting near. She got up quickly, but Najan already had the door open.

"Oh, hey sadie. Can you stay here whle I take Void to his room?"

Sadie nodded, and in a few minutes, Najan was back, without Void.

"Now what it is you wanted to talk about?" Sadie asked.

Najan grabbed her hand and took her to his room. He told her to sit down on the bed and when she got settled, he spoke.

"When I face my brothers in the final battle..I'm gonna have to do something drastic. Really drastic. And...I'm gonna tell you what it is now, because it'll be hard for you to watch me do it. And please don't argue, because my fate is already set. There's nothing I can do."

Sadie took several deep breaths. The way he was talking, he was making her worried that he was going to...die. But that wasn't possible. He was immortal.

"But before you tell me..." Sadie rested her hands on his shoulders and leaned in.

Najan smiled and did the same. Their lips were barely touching when someone opened the door. It was Walt. Sadie and Najan shot away from each other instantly, but Walt had a suspicious look on his face.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Najan shook his head, and scratched his neck in a way that Sadie thought was too adorable.

"No," the god replied, "We were just talking."

Walt nodded slowly, but Sadie knew that he didn't believe it.

"Okay. I just wanted to know...Where are we going next?"

Najan sighed. "The heavens...again. The gods need to fight in the battle with my brothers. Even if Void is helping me. My father has been weakened by uncountable eons of struggling against his chains, and he won't be that much help. If the gods don't want to be slaves for all eternity, they need to fight with us."

Walt agreed, then went to tell the rest of the group. Najan shut the door, grabbed Sadie by her face and kissed her. She grabbed his wrists and kissed the god back, and then he broke it off.

"I've decided I'm not gonna tell you. It'd be depressing. Unlike this."

Najan leaned in and kissed her again, and his time he only broke off to take a breath. Sadie hugged him around his neck, and he held her around her waist. Najan moved them so Sadie's back was against the wall and he was standing over her. Well, a little bit over her. Believe it or not, Najan was only about 4 inches taller than Sadie. Najan ran his fingers through her hair, and Sadie grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. She reached back up for his neck and pulled his face closer to hers. Najan broke off their kiss and took a deep breath, but didn't move his face away from hers.

"I think we should stop," he whispered.

Sadie agreed. "Before it gets out of hand..."

Najan and Sadie both smoothed their clothes over and walked out of the room. They went back out on deck to find the boat at a complete stop at a red portal.

"We're here," Najan yelled. "Void! Come out here!"

The ancient immortal hovered next to his son. The entire group walked through the portal at the same time, but this time, they stepped out in Atlantic City. Sadie saw the ocean from the middle of the street. The group walked towards a wooden ramp, and suddenly, they were in a crowd of tourists and beach-goers. They stood on the famous Atlantic City Boardwalk, and Najan froze. His red orbs began to form around his hands. He jumped in the air, waved his hands and yelled.

"Everyone! Leave the Boardwalk! You can't stay here! You'll all die!"

People turned and stared. They laughed, some listened to Najan and left, but most stayed. Suddenly, the ocean stopped. The waves ceased, and the water was completely still. Then, a giant whirlpool formed at the very edge of the sand. The sand mixed with the water to form a gigantic, spinning, dense tornado. It climbed miles and miles into the sky until Sadie couldn't even see the top of it. People screamed and ran in all directions. Sadie looked up and saw a very clear sign of who had done this...in the gray storm clouds, the letter 'C' floated round the tornado. Sadie tapped Najan and pointed to the formation, and her cursed. He hovered upwards and shot red lightning into the tornado. The tornado shortened slightly and lost a little power. Void hissed at the group.

"Get shelter. Under wood street."

Sadie guessed he meant Boardwalk, so she and the rest of the group scrambled to the other side of the Boardwalk to climb under it. Civilians screamed and all ran away from the Boardwalk. It began to be destroyed, wooden planks flew up into the spinning storm. Sadie and the group had found shelter under the shaking Boardwalk. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion and Sadie was blasted more than a hundred yards into the now thrashing ocean. She struggled to get her head above the water, until she realized that she was standing in about a foot of water and just stood up. She wiped the water from her eyes and saw that the tornado had vanished, and Najan trying to find the rest of the group in the water. All of their heads eventually popped up, and they walked to where the destroyed Boardwalk met the sand and sat down.

"This...this is insane. If I don't stop them soon, my brothers will destroy the entire country. And who knows what they've been doing in other parts of the world."

Sadie took a breath and stood up. "Are we going to the heavens?"

Najan nodded. "Let's go."

Bast, Anubis, and Osiris immediately disappeared. Najan joined hands with the rest of the group, and they ascended into the white, cloudy, bright heavens. The first god they saw was Horus. Carter shook hands with the god, and Sadie hugged him, along with Isis. Horus turned to Najan.

"What do you want?"

Najan was taken aback. "I have the first being to ever exist here. I think you should be bowing, first of all."

Horus looked around, until his eyes rested on Void, who was dressed in a body covering robe that only showed his pitch black eyes.

"V-Void?"

Horus and Isis immediately fell to their knees and bowed, then stood back up.

Najan smiled and continued. 'What I want, no, what I need is for you and the other gods to help me fight against my brothers."

Horus shook his head. "I told you before, Najan. The gods will not get involved in you and your brothers altercation."

Najan quickly became irritated. "Look, you ungrateful child, I've been wasting my own life force trying to help protect YOU from becoming enslaved for all of eternity. I'm not Mr. Nice Guy anymore. What you are going to do is fight with me, and you will put your all into it it, or else I'll cause your demise myself. Understand?"

Horus laughed. "Najan, you and I both know you can't fight me. That would be completely unethical, and I'd have to question you for showing signs of favoring Chaos."

Najan stepped closer to Horus, standing no more than an inch away from the other gods face. "You and I also know that you and your little gods can't hurt me and any way shape or form. I could take your immortality and banish you all into the Valley of Eternal Darkness, or I could even kill you. I haven't done that to any gods yet, because that would be cruel. But don't tempt me, Horus."

Horus swallowed. "Fine. We'll help. Just don't banish us into...that place."

Najan smiled and pushed Horus away from him. "Great! Now run along and tell your little gods what's going on. And if any of them have a problem, they can come and speak to me about it."

With that, Horus walked away to find the other gods. The group stood in pure astonishment; they had never seen Najan talk to anyone like that, ever. Velvet walked up to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Why do ask?" Najan asked confusedly.

"When you were talking to Horus..I don't know, I've never seen that side of you before."

Najan understood, and just said Horus needed some convincing. He walked over to where sadie was sitting on the misty ground, and sat next to her.

"So...That thing, that you're gonna do in the final battle...It's not, you know, dangerous, is it?" sadie asked.

Najan laughed. "Everything I do nowadays is dangerous. To be honest, what I'm gonna do is only a last resort. I'm willing to do anything to beat my brothers...I'm just tired of running."

Sadie rested a hand on his shoulder. "We'll beat them. I know we will."

Najan smiled and turned to face Sadie. He leaned in closer and kissed her on the cheek. Sadie felt her heart drop as she saw Walt turn and see the two sitting there, Najan's lips still pressed to Sadie's cheek. The tall teen put his hands in his pockets and walked away, his head down.

"Walt, wait up!" Sadie yelled.

Najan, startled and confused, flinched away as Sadie got up and chased after Walt.

"Walt!" she yelled as she caught up to him.

"Having fun?" he asked sarcastically.

"Walt, that wasn't what it looked like," she said, catching her breath.

"Really?Looked to me like Najan has some feeling for you. Newsflash, I do too. But I was here first, and I'm just a little bit upset."

Sadie took a deep breath. "I know you do Walt, and I know you were here first, but Najan-"

"Is a god who's only on Earth to fight his brothers, then leave. I'm gonna stay right here," Walt said, interrupting Sadie.

"You don't understand, Walt. You didn't hear the things he said about me when we were coming back from freeing Void, when we were on the boat."

"I bet he doesn't feel the same way that I do about you." Walt argued.

"You don't know that. You don't even know him, you haven't even tried to get to get to know him, ever since he's been here. You've just been mean and judgmental to him the entire time," Sadie retorted.

"Because I thought he was going to sweep you off your feet, and you were gonna leave me here!"

"Really? Where would I go, Walt?"

'I don't know! I'm sorry okay! I can't help but not like him. He's a rival."

"A rival? Really Walt? He's basically slowly killing himself to save you, me, and everyone else! And you think of him as a rival?"

"I take that back. What I meant was that we both like you Sadie, and that makes him my rival, and I'm his too."

"So basically, you want me to choose between you guys?" Sadie asked heatedly.

"Well...Yeah," Walt responded.

"Well I can't. And I won't. You can't make me."

Sadie ran off in an unknown direction. Before she knew it, She was in a land of tall pine trees and snow. But it wasn't cold at all. Matter of fact, it was a bit warm. She sat down in the snow, and when she thought about having to choose between to of the guys that mattered to her the most 9besides carter), she started to cry. Suddenly, there was a rustling behind her.

"Who's there?" she called.

From behind one of the pine trees, Void floated out.

"Oh...hello Void."

"Hello Sadie, Daughter of Osiris."

Void obviously was very old, with his dated speech. He could also obviously see the tear marks on her face.

"Why cry?"

She quickly wiper her tears away and rubbed her eyes. "Oh nothing. Guy problems."

Void floated closer to her. Two chairs appeared, facing each other. "Sit. Tell."

Sadie proceeded to tell Void all about what had happened previous to her running into the woods of Heaven. If she could see Void's face, it would have had a look of understanding on it.

"My son Najan is good child. Very kind, even as baby. He has been through much, and doesn't take liking to many people. But I see it in him, he like you. Much. Don't crush Najan heart."

Sadie smiled and nodded. Even though Void spoke extremely broken English, she got the message of what he had said. "Thanks Void. Do you know where Najan is?"

Void nodded, and suddenly they were back at then cloudy entrance to the heavens, where Najan sat, playing with clumps of clouds, tossing them around in the air. When Sadie turned around to say thank you to void, he had vanished. She shrugged and walked up to Najan.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No. not really," she replied.

Najan stood up. "What's wrong?"

"Me and Walt had an argument. He saw you kiss me on the cheek, and he sees you as a rival, because you both have feelings for me."

Najan looked hurt. His hurt turned to anger. 'Are you being serious? He has the nerve to call me his rival? When I'm risking my immortality, and all my power to save him? I can't stand ungrateful people. Well, forget that immature little prick, he wants an enemy instead of a friend? Well, he's got one."

Najan walked off, and Sadie fell to her knees. She felt her stomach flip.

She'd made a terrible mistake.

**LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! YAY! Pleaase read and review! I enjoyed writing it, I hope you enjoy reading it!**


	8. Chapter 8

The group stayed in the heavens for a few days, to get ready for a battle against Najan's brothers. Sadie noticed that Najan had become distant, and barely even spoke to her since they arrived in the heavens, but she knew why. This was basically the purpose of his entire life, to defeat his brothers. And it was finally happening, it would be now or never. Sadie had been busy training with a brand new weapon: a foot long, black metal, stabbing knife with hieroglyphs carved into the sides. It replaced her staff, and honestly she was grateful for it. Her staff had become raggedy and hard to carry around. She had been practicing fighting Walt, when they took a break and sat down.

"So...how's it going with you and Najan? Not to be a creeper or anything...nut you guys don't seem to be around each other as much anymore," Walt said.

"I don't know...I try to talk to him but he hugs me quickly, then goes to practice some defense technique with the gods. It's like he's too busy to even...you know, hang out anymore."

Walt nodded with thought. "I don't like the guy much, but you do, so I'm gonna try and help."

Sadie smiled and hugged Walt, and they went off to fin Najan. They found him practicing sword fighting with Horus. Sadie and Walt gasped in surprise when the saw the swords the gods were practicing with. Both of the swords were red, and they were at least 3 yards in length. Walt walked up to Najan and tapped his shoulder.

"Can I talk to you?"

Najan whipped around, but flipped his sword so it faced the ground. "Can you talk to me? But I thought I was a rival? Do me a favor and stay out of my way, I've got better things to do than talk to an ungrateful little boy who can't appreciate what I'm doing for him. Run along."

Najan turned back around to practice with Horus, and Walt stood there, stunned. Sadie walked up to Walt.

"That went horribly."

"Whatever. If he wants to be a jerk about it, I don't care. And obviously he doesn't wither. I think you're better off without him," Walt said, with irritation in his voice.

Sadie shook her head. "Will you stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"You keep trying to convince me to get away from Najan...He's a good guy, and you know it! You just don't want to like him."

"Are we really gonna do this again Sadie? I've known you longer, and we've been friends longer than you and Najan! Are you...are you choosing him over me?"

"I'm not choosing anyone! Can't you just stop being such a jerk to him? Forget me for a minute, and think about all he's doing for you!"

"Okay Sadie. For you, I'll apologize to him, start off fresh, and I'll do my best to get to know him."

"That's all I ask," Sadie said with relief.

Walt and Sadie, once again, approached Najan, who had taken a break and was talking to Horus about some type of defense move.

"Najan, can I talk to you?" Walt asked.

Najan sighed irritably, but agreed. "I'll be right back Horus." He turned to Walt. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for saying those things about you, and-"

Najan held up his hand. "Save it. Apology not accepted. You've done this to me more than twice. I've saved your life twice too, and I've let you start off fresh every time, but you do the same thing. Not anymore. I really don't have the patience to deal with your immaturity. Now go train or something."

As Najan turned back around to Horus, Walt grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around. "Look here, you big headed fool. I'm doing my best to be nice to you, we do like the same girl after all. So you can take all that crap you just gave me and shove it up your-"

Najan stepped closer to Walt, who was a few inches taller. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

Walt bent down, inches from Najan's face. "You, little man."

Najan drew his fist back and hit Walt square in the jaw. Walt stumbled backwards, and Najan grabbed his T-shirt and punched him again, this time in the nose. As Walt struggled to regain his balance, Najan shoved him on the ground and again punched him, this time on his chest.

"Don't disrespect me again. I may look to be your age, but I'm not, so don't treat me like I'm one of your little enemies out in the schoolyard. I've trained in fighting for longer than Earth itself has existed. Stop testing me, I won't restrain myself next time."

With that, Najan stalked off and joined Horus in another practice session. Walt held his nose and face, and walked up to Sadie.

"Okay, I'm done," the tall boy said.

"No offense but...you kinda deserved that."

"I did not! He's just-"

Sadie cut him off. "He's not being anything bad, Walt. You really did disrespect him. And did you even listen to what he said? He saved your life two times, and you just...go off on him like that. I'd be mad too."

Walt ignored her comment and they walked up to a healing house, to see what they could do for Walt's face. As they enterd the house, they saw Void at the counter. They walked up, and immediately Walt's face was healed.

"How'd you do that?" a stunned Walt asked.

Void looked confused, and hissed. Sadie and Walt nodded their heads cautiously and backed out of the house slowly. They walked over to a cloudy clearing, where they found Carter and Osiris practicing sword fighting. Carter seemed to be winning, the Osiris nearly flattened him with an onslaught of slashes.

"Having fun?" Sadie asked Carter mockingly.

Carter turned to his sister, and pretended to behead her with his sword. He stepped next to her an whispered into her ear.

"So, how's it going with Najan and Walt?"

"Horrible. They pretty much hate each other now."

Carter sighed. "Wonderful. Perfect feelings for allies during wartime."

Just as Sadie nodded in agreement. Najan burst onto the scene.

"We need to go to the Brooklyn House. And bring your weapons.

…...

Najan kicked down the front door of the Brooklyn house. Inside, there was pure chaos. Demons ran around the house, fighting the trainees. The most noticeable thing about the demons were that their heads were skulls, and the skulls were upside down, with their mouths at the top and eye holes at the bottom.

"Who's minions are they?" Sadie asked Najan.

"Ever wonder what's under Confusion's hood? That." he answered, pointing to the demons' heads.

Sadie cringed. Doing so, her foot long knife dropped from her hand. Demons turned to the group and charged. Sadie immediately picked up her knife and fought. She was taken aback as she noticed that her blade never touched one of the demons, instead, the hieroglyphs flashed yellow light and the demons acted as if they were actually hit by the light. She saw Carter whipping around his swords at the demons, but his actually hit them, because it was a plain sword with no hieroglyphs. Sadie chopped demons left and right until she saw Amos, in a corner with a a bloody eye and nose, and his arm seemed to be twisted at a very strange angle. She ran to him and knelt down.

"Amos! What happened?"

Amos struggled to speak, with his labored breathing. "Confusion and Forever...came looking for Najan...Tried to make them leave...unleashed the demons..."

Sadie did her best to make her knife work to her advantage, trying to get the hieroglyphs to flash and somehow help Amos. Suddenly, Sadie felt a presence. She looked around her, but there was no one there except, of course, the huge writhing mass of battle behind her. The presence was weak, but it was ancient, even older than the gods. However, she could tell it wasn't Void. Void would've shown himself. Amos felt the presence as well, because he spoke.

"Who's there?"

The presence didn't answer. But something astounding happened. Amos' wounds healed, and his arm twisted back into it's normal position. The mysterious presence then disappeared. Sadie looked at Amos.

"Do you know what that was?"

Amos nodded. "Yes. I do. But that story is for another time, Sadie. Right now, we have a battle to win."

Sadie smiled, and picked up her knife. She dived back into the fray, swinging and stabbing her knife as she did so. She heard an enormous crack, and a wall of the Brooklyn House collapsed. There stood Time, in some very dangerous armor. He was riding a green horse, and his helmet, breastplate, sword, and shin guards were made completely out of green fire. His sword was easily ten feet long and a foot wide, and was fashioned out of pure, sparkling green emerald. The horse reared onto its hind legs, then charged. Najan gasped in horror from across the room. Sadie raised her knife protectively, ready to fight the evil god if she had to. Najan leaped into the air, and raised his sword, this time, it was even longer. It was easily sixteen feet long and three feet wide, dwarfing Time's sword. The two gods circled each other, time on his horse and Najan simply walking, then they fought. Time swung his sword straight at Najan's chest. The weaker god blocked the attack and stabbed his sword at Time, who deflected the blow with his fiery armor. Sadie yelled out Najan's name as Time kicked his horse, and it charged, with Time leaning forward and his sword pointing straight ahead, directly at Najan. Sadie almost ran out to grab the god, but Walt and Carter grabbed her and restrained her movement. Sadie covered her eyes as time neared Najan, waiting for the sound of tearing flesh, but it never came. When Sadie took her hands away from he eyes, she nearly jumped in relief. Najan had jumped onto Time's back after he dodged the evil god's horse. Najan now had his sword sideways, right across Time's throat, ordering him to stop the horse. Time obeyed, and they stepped off the horse together. Najan flicked his head at Velvet, who spoke words of an extremely ancient and dead language. The horse immediately disappeared. Sadie noticed that Time's fiery armor wasn't hurting Najan at all. The evil god elbowed his brother in the stomach and wriggled from his grip. He slashed Najan's chest and knocked him to the ground. Sadie watched in horror as Najan, laying on his back, had the tip of Time's sword pressed at his throat. Time laughed.

"Oh brother, I thought we would destroy you in the final battle, but I guess it'll all end here! You weakling, you should've known you would never win! Confusion, Forever, and I are much too powerful for you. And I know you freed Void. That old bag won't be of any help, he's all but lost his mind. It doesn't matter now, anyway, beca-"

Najan was waiting for just the right moment. The entire house was silent except for a surprised howl from Time, as Najan sliced his leg right off, then stood up and stabbed his sword through the evil god's chest. Black liquid trickled from Time as he slowly faded away.

Sadie ran up to Najan. "So...is that it? Is he gone?"

"not at all. That was just to hold him off so we can get to...The pyramids. I have to do something before the final battle. It's going to help you and the rest of the group in the future." Najan said quickly, while removing his shirt.

Sadie tried not to focus on the god's bare muscular chest and upper body. "But why can't you just do that after the final battle? Plus, you'll be here to help us in the future, so why do it now?"

Najan didn't answer. Velvet appeared, and rested her hands on the gash in his chest. As purple orbs began to form around her hands, he pressed onto Najan's gash, mumbling words of the same ancient language she had been speaking before. She saw Najan wince, but the gash began to heal. He grabbed Velvet's arm, he was obviously in pain from Velvet healing him. Finally, the gash had completely disappeared and Najan opened his eyes.

"Thanks Velvet."

The woman nodded and smiled. Najan looked down at his chest.

"Um, you can take your hands away now."

Velvet quickly jerked her hands away, and walked away with an embarrassed look on her face. Najan put his shirt back on, then realized there was a huge hole in it, with dry black liquid surrounding it, as well as splattered over the whole shirt. He clapped his hands, and the shirt looked brand new. Sadie grabbed his shoulder and led him into her former bedroom, now cluttered with the bodies of dead demons. They had fled as soon as the fight between Time and Najan ended.

"Najan...what are you going to do at the pyramids? Just tell me." Sadie said.

"I can't...It'd be too much for you Sadie. Everything you know about Egypt would be shattered. You won't find out until you need to."

"Fine...But will you be okay? Lately you've been seeming...I don't know, distant."

Najan nodded. "I'm fine Sadie. Really. It's just I'm almost sick from being so nervous about the final battle. I don't know what's gonna happen."

"Okay. So are you sure you aren't going to tell me what you're gonna do at the pyramids?"

Najan laughed. "One hundred percent sure. Let's get everybody else together, we gotta be at the pyramids soon."

Najan and Sadie left the bedroom and went into the destroyed dining room. Najan squeezed his eyes shut, and the entire house began to glow a bright red. There was a thundering clap, and when Sadie looked around, the house looked brand new. The group gathered together, and Najan shut his eyes again. Sadie did the same, and she felt wind, and a sudden nauseous feeling. When she opened her eyes, she was at the base of the Sphinx. She gasped because she had never been so close to it.

"I thought we were going to the pyramids?"

Najan shook his head. "I had to say that to keep suspicion off. If Amos heard me say I was going to the Sphinx, he'd know exactly what I'm doing."

Sadie was still confused, but she decided to let Najan concentrate. He walked slowly up to the chest of the Sphinx, placing both his hands firmly in front of him. The group fell completely silent as he began to murmur. Suddenly, a miniature vortex of sand opened around Najan's feet, but he stayed in place. Sadie heard part of his murmuring.

"...awaken the past god of light and the Sphinx..."

Sadie was totally confused. Did Najan just call on a god for help? Or did he awaken a sleeping one? While she was pondering the ideas in her head, Najan pushed away from the Sphinx, sweating and his face bright red. He plopped down in the sand and laid on his back, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay Najan? Najan! Sit up! Stop making sand angels!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Sorry. And yeah I'm okay."

"What was that...about awakening the god of light and the Sphinx?"

Najan looked straight at her, his eyes so focused that it seemed he might have been looking straight through her instead.

"You'll see, when the time is right."

Sadie shook her head. She looked behind her, and saw that the rest of the group had gone a few hundred yards away, playing with the desert sand and fallen bricks from the Sphinx.

"No. I want to know no. Stop keeping secrets from me."

Najan was surprised, but he calmed down his facial expression. "Come on, don't be like that. You know I can't tell you everything I do."

"I'm not asking to know everything! Just...just tell me. I won't tell anyone else."

Najan stood firm. "No Sadie. I just can't. You will find out, just not from me. When I'm gone, you'll find out," the god immediately widened his eyes and slapped his hand over his mouth, not meaning to mention the last part.

Sadie was dumbfounded. "Gone? What do you mean?"

Najan slapped his forehead and took a deep breath. "Sadie...To end this once in for all, chances are I'll have to-"

Najan was interrupted by a blast of green energy exploding in the sand next to them. Sadie and Najan were thrown off their feet and onto the sandy ground. Najan immediately stood up, Sadie followed, and they both saw time, back in all his evil glory. He had a new set of armor. A green breastplate, green shin protectors, and a shield made of pure energy. He had no sword or horse this time around. Najan and Sadie were joined by the rest of the group. Najan prepared for a fight. Suddenly, four more beings formed next to Time.

"Brother, these are my friends. They've come to...play with us!" He smiled an evil smile, and pointed to the man next to him, then started going down the line. "These are the Demons of Destruction. You remember them? From when you tried to get your soul back? I'm sure you do. This is Fire, Smoke, Lightning, and Storm."

Sadie noticed that Jaz (who had joined them on their journey after leaving the Brooklyn House) had her eyes set on storm. Sadie looked over at him too. He didn't seem like he wanted to be fighting. He didn't even seem like he wanted to be on Time's side. Before Sadie could comprehend why, Time yelled attack, and his demons did so.

Najan went straight for Time. The weaker god knocked the green themed one straight to the ground, and they started a huge fistfight. As Sadie drew her knife, Osiris yelled.

"Kids, do not try and fight these demons! They are trained to tear the mortal right out of you. Immortals only!"

With that, Jaz, Sadie, Carter, and Walt stood to the side, as Bast, Osiris, Anubis, Velvet, and Najan fought. The kids looked at Najan strangely as he began to wave his hands around his head. Then, a small red vortex appeared over him. It gradually got bigger, the more Najan moved his hands. Eventually, It was a towering, red, spinning tornado, with shoots of red energy busting from the sides. Najan shouted as the rest of the gods ran towards the kids. The entire group gasped in awe as the tornado flickered, and then turned from red...to pitch black. The demons screeched in horror and disappeared. The tourists that had been looking at the Sphinx scrambled and screamed in pure amazement in fear. And Time spoke one last time before vanishing.

"The hour has come."

Najan motioned for the group to jump into the massive, howling, pitch black mass of a storm.

"You must go in! It will return you to the heavens! Man your stations when you get there! The hour of the final battle has arrived!"

**Yup! It's here! Chapter Nine will hold the last battle, and Chapter ten will be the LAST CHAPTER of this story. But don't worry! I've made the decision to do a SEQUEL! The basis of the sequel actually lies in this chapter. So get ready! The Final Battle is here! And just for fun...can anyone guess what Najan might have to do at the Final Battle?**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is actually the FINAL chapter. The Final battle is in this chapter!it's gonna be EPIC. And by the way, I'm already working on the SEQUEL to this story, so look out for it! I've got so many ideas for these characters and this whole situation, and I can't wait to start getting into the swing of things with the sequel! Enjoy!**

The dark, twisting vortex felt like...nothing. Ion less than a second, she was in the heavens...and she almost fainted in chock. The once bright, pleasant skies were invaded by red clouds. Sadie wasn't even sure if the clouds were red, or if the sky itself was. The golden gates to the heavens were being beaten on by horrifically ugly demons and minions of Time, Confusion, and Forever. All the gods were lined up in their full battle armor, waiting for the gates to finally shatter, and the demons to flood in. Sadie held her knife so tightly, her knuckles turned white. The demons began to grasp the gates and shake them violently. Some of them took out their weapons and started mercilessly slashing and cutting and shooting the gates. Sadie looked around. Walt stood next to her, his amulets in hand.

"Walt-"

"No, Sadie. I'm not gonna let my disease prevent me from fighting. This is likely to be the last time any of us ever fight, so I want to be apart of it."

Sadie tried to reply, but she realized there was no point. Each person deserved the right to fight for their survival, and she wasn't going to try and rob Walt of that. The gods looked more nervous with every second that passed, with each harrowing bang coming from the gold gates. Where was Najan? They had no chance without him. Suddenly, a black portal appeared and Najan stepped out of it, decked out in complete and full battle armor. Void also stepped out, wearing what he usually did...except for this time, he wore a black, half destroyed crown. Void stepped behind the defense lines, not uttering a word.

"Had to make a few...arrangements," Najan spoke shakily.

Sadie could see he was trying to be strong for the gods and children...but she could all but her the clattering of his quivering armor as he shook in fear.

"You are all fighting for your lives, and the lives of every living thing on this planet. I am fighting for the balance of this universe. Fight like your life depends on it, because it does, I will do the same."

As the line advanced towards the trembling gate, Najan held Sadie back.

"I'm fighting for you too Sadie. Whatever happens today... I need you to promise that you won't forget me," Najan said quietly. Well, as quietly as he could with the demons howling and banging.

"I promise," she replied.

"Good." Najan pulled her in for what might have been a final kiss.

Najan pulled away and smiled. Sadie did the same, and at that very moment, Najan tensed up, took a deep breath, and drew his sword. The gates to the heavens shattered, and demons of all shapes and sizes poured in. For a moment, Sadie was blinded by the pure numbers of the enemy. There was no way they, even with the help of the gods, could kill all of them. But that wasn't going to stop her from doing the best that she could. Sadie did moves she never even remembered learning. She noticed a few demons from the Duat, and a few soldiers. Just as she pierced the throat of a demon, her sword's light flickered out, and the hieroglyphs stopped glowing. A sense of pure fear and evil rose in her body, and she looked upwards to see none other but Time, Confusion, and Forever. They immediately started fighting the gods, who were no match for them at all. Time took on Horus. The older evil god was destroying Horus with only his fists. Then, he drew his gigantic sword. He caught Horus across the chest, slashed him in the face, then, finally, stabbed him clean through the belly. Horus screamed in pain, but dropped like a fly to the ground. Sadie retched in unfiltered horror. Then, they spoke something that made sadie run towards them.

"Where is that little cat goddess? The one that is trained to fight!"

Bast rose into the air, her claws glistening with fresh blood.

"Fire! Come here." They spoke in unison.

A female demon with long orange hair approached the evil gods. "Yes masters."

"Destroy the cat goddess," Confusion yelled.

Fire whipped towards Bast, and attacked. Bast S\sliced every which way, her five thousand years of training showed very clearly, but it was no match for Fire. The demoness shot pure heat from her hands and mouth, and her hair turned into a mane of fire. Bast screeched in horror as Fire clenched her throat. Sadie screamed for Bast to move, but she was being suffocated as Fire squeezed tighter and tighter. Tears burst from Sadie's eyes as Bast turned blue, moving her mouth, begging for mercy...but Fire's eyes were cold and uncaring. She tore Bast's throat, burned her face, and flung her to the ground like a piece of garbage. Sadie ran to Bast's destroyed body, and held her scorched face in her hands. Tears flooded from her eyes.

"Bast! Bast! Please, please, please! Wake up!"

No answer. Bast's face was still twisted in pure anger, fear, and realization, probably at the moment when she realized that her immortality would end today. Sadie stood up on shaky knees, and saw Najan swinging his sword at his brothers. They laughed, and all at once attacked him. They tore at his chest, stomach, and face with their fists and swords. They grabbed his thoroughly beaten body, floated over to the gates,, and flung him down from the heavens to earth. Sadie couldn't even speak, she was too full of grief. She was shaken back to reality when the clouds beneath her began to tremble. They became thin...and finally dissipated. The heavens fell straight down to Earth, but amazingly, No one felt the impact of the heavens hitting the ground. Sadie stood up, and she was somehow standing on the Mississippi River, The middle of the United States, with her back facing the east. The gods that were still alive stood in the same position, battle weary and defeated, with their backs acing the east. The enemy stood facing them, looking shiny and strong, with their backs facing the west. Their weapons and mouths shone with dark blood, and was decorated with torn flesh. The demons looked ready to begin fighting again, so they could finish off the Egyptians once and for all, so evil would rule forever. Just as Sadie thought the fight would come to a standstill on the Mississippi, the demons launched forward, biting, punching, slashing, and stabbing with more force than ever. They wanted the Egyptians erased from existence so that the evil gods could reign over the destroyed world with an iron fist. Sadie eventually grew so tired, she just began to swing and stab her knife in random directions. Then, Najan recovered from his injuries by his own power, and rose up. Sadie was so happy, she almost smiled, but then the image of Bast's mangled body reappeared in her head, and she began to cry again, newfound emotions exploding inside her. Najan was dressed in brand new battle armor, but this time, it was blue, red and black, but not separately. The colors seem to merge into one, while staying their own at the same time. The god walked slowly up to her, with a new look in his eyes, strength and assurance.

"I know what I'm going to do Sadie. I will miss you, But you promised you;d never forget me, and I'm gonna take you up on that."

Sadie shook her head. "Najan...tell me what you're gonna do. And I'm not taking no for an answer this time around."

Najan smiled and pushed her hair back behind her ears. "For everything to be okay...for my brothers to be gone forever...I have to be gone too. With them gone and me here, the balance will be disrupted. I'm so sorry, but Sadie I have to-"

"No! You- you can't just go! Najan...I've never felt this way about anyone...ever. You can't leave me. I've already lost Vast, and Horus is dead, please-" Sadie realized she had become so distraught that she had completely broken down into a sobbing fit. Najan seemed to make her stop crying, and kissed her once again.

"I'm so sorry, But I have to do this. If I stay, my brothers will become to powerful, and I will grow to weak...and I won't be able to do anything to stop them. Our levels of power are at just the right amount so that I can sacrifice myself and be able to take all three of them out with me...Give me your palm."

Sadie stuck out her hand. Whatever he was going to do couldn't make her feel any better, or any worse.

He pressed his fingers into her palm, and she felt a tickle. When he took his fingers away, there was a very clear letter, ca capital 'N'.

"You'll know I was here...and if it ever starts to pulsate...something good is going to happen." Najan smiled.

Sadie hugged the god for the last time, and as he walked away, the demons started pouring over to her again. She was just happy a moment ago...and now these evil beings were trying to steal her happiness. She slashed and stabbed with new strength, determined not to let her happiness slip away. She saw Najan fight his way through the demons, which got stronger and stronger the closer he got to his brothers. Suddenly, the Mississippi stood still, and a huge, slimy, huge mouthed sea serpent arose from the river. Time, Confusion, and Forever laughed in evil joy. This was what they had in store to finish off the gods and Najan. The demons crumbled into dust, and their remains flew into the serpent, increasing its size tenfold. Sadie knew there was no way they would beat this. The odds were 100 to 0. She wiped her knife on her shirt, and got ready for her likely death by this gigantic monster. It swung it's gigantic body towards Najan, who leaped over it, and stabbed his sword into it. The serpent shook off the pain and struck again, but this time at Violet. The trained assassin slid right over the serpent, took off one of her heels, and whipped it straight at the serpent. As soon as the heel hit flesh, and sent out shock waves of pure unhindered electricity. The enormous sea demon roared in pain, and opened its mouth, then shot straight at Violet, swallowing her whole, along with Anubis who was standing next to her. Sadie gasped in horror at the deathly quick loss of two of their group members. The serpent spun around and whipped it's tail, beheading Isis and ending the rest of the group flying backwards. Suddenly, the sky cracked, and a woman fell. A an rose from the earth. They were Nut and Geb. They embraced each other and kissed, only for Sadie to interrupt them with a warning.

"Look out! The serpent-"

Sadie stopped yelling as soon as the serpent smashed his massive body upon the god and goddess. They were surely dead. When he slid away from the spot, their was only a pool of flesh and blood. Sadie could barely stomach all of this death and destruction. She looked ahead and saw that the serpent was blocking Najan's path to his brothers, and he couldn't just leave the serpent behind for the demigods and few gods to face, so there was no way around fighting the gigantic monster. Suddenly, Thoth and Osiris leaped forward with swords, and hopped on top of the serpent. The cut, stabbed, and smacked the serpent with their sharp, shiny swords. The serpent screeched in pain, but it couldn't reach the two gods, because they were on his back.

"Go Osiris and Thoth! Take it down!" Sadie cheered.

As soon as she put her hand down from a very poor fist pump, she saw Forever become nervous about the two gods, since they were close to killing the massive water snake. Sadie flinched in horror as Forever leaped on top of the serpent. He nailed Thoth right in the nose, spun around and kicked him in the back,grabbed his leg and threw him down, snatched his sword, and stabbed him right through his heart. He kicked the mangled god off the serpent like he was a rock on the sidewalk. Then, he turned to Osiris. Sadie began to cry, already knowing that her father would be unable to defeat the much more powerful god.

"If you imbecile gods keep making us kill you," Forever spoke angrily, "There won't be any left to make my slaves."

"I'll die before becoming a slave to a heartless tyrant," Osiris retorted.

"Najan! Help him!" Sadie screamed, along with Carter who had run up to her side.

Najan was too busy trying to slice through the already half-dead sea serpent. But he yelled "Take this!" and suddenly, a quiver of arrows and a large bow appeared. Carter took them, and got the arrow ready to shoot.

"How did you..." Sadie wondered.

"I don't know...There was this sudden presence that helped me put it together...it doesn't matter. I have to save dad."

Forever, just answering back to Osiris' comment, spoke. "So be it."

The evil god punched Osiris directly in the jaw. Osiris spun to the left and swung his sword, and it connected squarely with Forever's chest. He winced in pain, then grabbed Osiris' arm and twisted it to an unimaginable angle. Osiris roared in pain, Put somehow transferred his sword to the other hand, brought it up, and stabbed it into Forever's back. The once in control god gaped his mouth open in agony, but continued to fight. His hands began to glow bright purple, and Osiris knew then that he could not win. It was also that same moment when Sadie turned to her brother.

"Now! Shoot him now!"

Carter took aim, and fired the bow. To their amazement, it caught fire while in the air. But not any type of fire...it was black fire. Carter, nor Sadie had ever seen something so dark, but so bright at the same time. The arrow traveled with scorching speed, and finally came to rest...right in Forever's leg. The god collapsed to the ground, clawing at his leg, screaming for his brothers to help. They didn't come...because they were occupied. Najan had sliced clean through the serpent, ensuring its death. Time and Confusion were now standing up, as they had been sitting in the thrones of the gods, after the heavens had fallen to earth. They were standing up in front of their thrones, ready to fight Najan, but Najan was simply talking to them, knowing what he had to do. But Sadie turned her attention to Forever and Osiris. The evil god had stumbled to his feet, and he was not looking very happy. He yelled curses and wished death upon Osiris. Then, he touched his purple glowing hands to his wounded leg. It healed in less than five seconds. Forever smiled evilly and stalked up to Osiris. Sadie screamed.

"Osiris! Run! Don't let him kill you! Please!"

"Listen dad! You can't let him kill you! We barely have any gods left! And we can't lose you again, dad please!" Carter yelled as well.

Osiris turned to his children.

"I love you both, so very much. You will never know how much I do. But...I do not deserve to live as a god, if all the others have died. Horus, Bast, Anubis, Violet, and now Thoth," he said, while looking down at the ground at Thoth's still body, "it would upset the balance of Ma'at. That's why Najan is doing-"

"Enough sappiness. Goodbye, worthless god," Forever said

He smacked Osiris, snatched his sword, and stabbed him in the stomach. He was about to let go and kick the body off the side, but he turned and looked at Sadie and carter. He smiled, and plunged the sword deeper and deeper, until the tip came out Osiris' back. Forever laughed, then tossed Osiris over his head like an empty box. He then floated down off the top of the dead serpent, and approached Carter and Sadie. Walt and Jaz ran up to them.

"Guys! What are you doing? Get to safety!" Sadie said.

"Hey, if we're gonna die, I wanna die with friends," Walt spoke calmly.

Jaz nodded in agreement. Forever was now no more than a yard away from them. He stopped walking. Sadie and Jaz almost gasped in surprise. They had never been this close to the evil god before. He could have been even better looking than Najan, if it wasn't for the blood red eyes. And, it seemed like pure evil formed wrinkles in his young looking face.

"Yes yes, the little magicians. You four have caused so much trouble...It's time for all that to end. Oh, and The Kane children, did you enjoy watching your father die, at his own sword? I surely did."

Sadie wanted to yell, and Carter actually did.

"You evil, evil man! You are nothing but a bully, a liar, and a murderer!" Sadie's brother spat.

Forever shook his head. "Flattery will get you nowhere. Now, for the killing."

Suddenly, two gods appeared in vortexes of sand. The scene flickered from the Mississippi, to the Great Pyramids. They were now fighting where Egyptian gods had began...and today, could end. Forever looked around him, but before he could react, Set and Sekhmet tackled him to the sandy ground. Forever right hooked set in the mouth, causing the god to roll off of him. Forever head butted the goddess of war, causing her to be stunned for a moment, long enough for forever to stand up...and call fire. The female demon appeared in a split second, in a quick burst of fire.

"Yes, my master," Fire spoke with a cold voice.

"Destroy the war goddess," Forever spoke evenly.

Sadie could tell that Fire was just barely controlled by Forever and his brother's commands. She was almost as powerful as they were. Fire's beautiful orange hair erupted into a mane of raging fire. She growled and leaped at Sekhmet, who rolled on the ground to dodge her. The war goddess slashed out with her right hand and swung her claws. Fire grabbed the hand and ripped out each claw, one by one. Sekhmet howled in pain, and swung her other hand at Fire. The demoness did the matrix move, avoiding Sekhmet's powerful hand, and doing a backflip, kicking Sekhmet's chin. Sadie knew that Sekhmet was a match for fire, since she was created to fight. Sekhmet would definitely hold off Fire better than...better than Bast did. Sadie shed a quick tear, and wiped it off before anyone could notice, thinking about her dead protector. Fire swung her foot around impossibly fast and tripped up Sekhmet, and before the agile war goddess could stand up, Fire brought her heel down incredibly hard on the back of her neck. Sekhmet roared in pain, and struggled to stand. Fire's mane of fire grew bigger with every successful hit she made on Sekhmet. She squeezed her eyes shut, and her mane reached out in front of her and grabbed Sekhmet. The goddess didn't roar, but screamed in pure agony, and when Fire's mane let go, all that was left was a pile of golden ashes. Set watched in horror, and then, Fire turned to him. Her eyes were blazing orange, and she leaped at the god, who was unprepared.

"Fire! Stop! I wish to fight Set!" Forever commanded.

Fire looked at the evil god and roared in defiance, then continued to attack Set, who was losing horribly to the female demon.

"You DARE defy me? You will suffer!"

Forever ran up and tore the demoness of off Set, who was quickly dying. Forever ripped off his head, finishing the job. Sadie, Walt, Carter, and Jaz stared in disgust at set's death,and curiosity about what was going to happen with Forever and Fire.

"You are a disrespectful demon. You shall die."

Fire roared and attacked Forever. The evil god was in a state of complete surprise; he thought Fire would simply accept the punishment of death. The demoness raged her fire, grabbing Forever, biting stabbing, and punching. Forever stood up, tattered and defeated. His hands began to glow purple, and is face twisted into a horrifying scowl. Sadie saw worry in fire's eyes. As quick as she appeared, she disappeared in a quick flash of fire. Forever let his hands go back to normal, and faced the kids again.

"Now. Which one of you wants to die first?"

Walt stepped forward. Sadie grabbed his arm.

"Walt, you don't have to do this! We just have to wait for Najan to-"

"No, Sadie. I've lived a good life. I helped fight in this Final Battle. I used so much magic today...it'll be a miracle if I even live past this week. This isn't going to change anything."

Sadie shed another tear. She couldn't take all the death, all the pain of losing the people that meant the most to her. Now Walt...and eventually Najan. She gave Walt a long, tight hug, thinking about how she was about to lose one of her best friends.

"I'll miss you Walt," she said quietly.

"I'll miss you too Sadie," he replied.

Carter and Walt shared a man-hug, Jaz gave Walt a huge, tight one, and they all stood back and watched in sadness. Forever smiled, and plunged his sword straight through Walt's chest. The tall boy collapsed instantly to the ground, the entire sword now ripped through his back. Sadie broke down into tears, unable to control her emotions any longer. This was the saddest, most heart wrenching day of her entire life. She knew what she was going to do next.

"Who's next?" Forever asked.

"Me," Sadie replied firmly.

"No way in hell," Carter said quickly. "I'll go."

But before he could step forward for forever to kill him, Void and Najan stood next to each other.

"Only Void, the originator of all that exists, can banish my brothers from the fabric of the universe. And only I can use my remaining power to enforce that decree."

Void dissipated into black smoke, and merged with Najan. Najan squeezed his eyes shut, and when he reopened them, they were pitch black. He began to speak in a voice that was a combination of his and Void's.

"You three, my children, Najan's brothers, have caused immense, some irreversible, damage to this planet and the universe. Though many of us have not seen it, you have laid waste to every single nation upon this planet. It lays in tatters. I cannot let this evil continue for any longer. I, Void, creator of the universe and all that exists, banish Forever, Confusion, and Time from the fabric of existence. May your souls be erased, may you be held for all eternity in the depths of the forgotten!"

Confusion, Forever, and Time laughed.

"You can't get rid of us, you old bag! We're too powerful!" Time said between chuckles.

The black smoke left Najan, and composed as Void standing next to him.

"But I can."

His brothers began to look worried.

"No... Najan... You can't...you won't! You don't have the guts!" Confusion bellowed.

"I don't? Let's see."

Najan tripped off his shirt, so his built upper body was showing very clearly. He Placed his right hand on his 'V' tattoo, and murmured something that no one could hear. He then took his sword, and stabbed it directly into the 'V'. Light poured from the opening. Sadie lost sense of direction, the light blew her every which way. It was so bright even when Sadie closed her eyes and covered them with her hands, she could still see the cleansing white light. She heard Confusion, Time, and Forever scream in pure agony. She opened her eyes to the light. It was everywhere. Wherever there was air, the blinding white light was there as well. You could see nothing but the light and the people in it. Sadie gasped as Walt stood up. Osiris, Set, Sekhmet, and Thoth did as well. Bast appeared in the light, along with Anubis and Violet. Little did they know, but the light covered the entire planet, mending all the damage that Confusion, Time, and Forever caused. Sadie's wounds were healed, her clothes cleaned, and her hair straightened. Then she, and everyone else in the light that was involved in the Final battle, blacked out.

Sadie woke up in her bed at the Brooklyn House. She wanted to believe that the Final Battle was all a dream, that none of it had actually happened...That Najan was still alive, but she knew that it was all too real. She sat up in her bed, and someone knocked at the door. She spoke calmly.

"It's open."

Walt stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"How are you taking...everything?" He asked.

Sadie sighed. "Best as I can. How are you? I mean...you were dead for like ten minutes."

Walt laughed. "It was actually really scary. With evil having hold of the Duat and the Underworld, I couldn't go anywhere. I was a ghost. But then when the light hit...everything was fine. I was in the Underworld for a few seconds with no evil soldiers or demons, then, next thing I knew, I was back in the desert with blinding white light all around me."

Sadie nodded in amazement. "Wow, that must've been...Crazy."

"It was."

Sadie looked down at the 'N' in her hand. Walt followed her eyes and saw it too.

"I know you and Najan had something together. And I'm sorry you had to lose him."

Sadie broke down at the mention of his name. Walt wrapped his hands around her, and she rested her head on his chest.

"I know...I know he did the right thing...but I just wish I could talk to him again. He never judged me or got mad at me for being such a...a brat to him, at times. He understood exactly what I was going through."

Walt nodded, running his hands through her hair. "I know Sadie. I know. He was a great guy, and he sacrificed himself to save all of us. I wish I could thank him even more, and apologize again, after I was so horrible to him...Sadie, my diesease was cured by his light. I feel awful about the way I treated him, even though I apologized

Sadie wiped her tears and smiled at Walt. "He understood you Walt. He was competition to you...and he you were competition to him. But now...the competition's over."

Walt nodded and smiled. "Yeah...They are. Can I..."

Sadie nodded before he even finished. Walt rested his hand on her cheek, and they both leaned in. when he kissed her, she felt that everything would be okay. She pulled away, and they walked into the dining hall together, hand in hand.

Jaz smiled "Awww! Look at you two! So cute!"

Sadie laughed, and they sat down for breakfast. It was the start of a world where peace and evil were balanced, once again. It was, truly, The Beginning.

**That's all folks! Tell me, did you like it? I LOVED writing it. There WILL be a sequel, called The The Climax, so watch out for that! Please review, and I really hope you enjoyed this story! Till next time! Toodles!**


End file.
